Time Falls Away
by ashleyleeandra
Summary: Caiyln and Han Solo move to Naboo after the tragic death of their parents. They meet the Skywalker twins and form a deep bond with the family but will a deep dark evil end their friendship and the galaxy forever?
1. Meet The Skywalkers

Time Falls Away

Chapter 1:

First Day of School

Caitlyn Solo trudged along with her twin brother Han to their new school in Naboo. Caitlyn was a pretty girl with chocolate curls and big, clear, sky blue eyes. Her brother had equally chocolate hair, but unlike his sister, he had brown eyes. The two were orphans but what mainly made one unique from the other was that Caitlyn was force sensitive.

School was going to be rough and they knew it. They would be seen as outcasts. Rumours- most if not all of which would not be true- would spread about them. But they were used to it. Being orphans was seen as something disgraceful. They were treated like it was their fault. Caitlyn wished her parents were alive.

"Are you ready?" she turned to her brother, who nodded and held out his hand to her which she gratefully took. They walked into school and everywhere heads turned and whispers were heard. One red head looked Han up and down and Caitlyn knew what she was thinking, even without the force. She shot the girl a death glare but that didn't seem to work. She just kept on staring and Caitlyn sighed. Then she noticed that everyone else was staring and she looked down at their hands and finally got it.

"He's my brother smart ones." She said with a roll of her big, blue eyes. Han smirked at his sister.

"They would have figured it out when they realized we had the same name but then again, maybe not." Caitlyn giggled at her brother's obvious insult. She looked around for her locker number where she could put her books after she got them from the book room. A brunette girl with brown eyes caught her attention. The girl was smiling at Han and then looked across at Caitlyn.

"Hi, I'm Leia Skywalker. I understand why you two did that. It was like that when my brother and I came to this school too. People were so annoying. The red head that was looking your brother up and down, her name's Tia Mara and she goes after every good looking guy including my brother, Luke." The girl introduced herself. Caitlyn smiled.

"I'm Caitlyn and that's Han. He is good looking but don't tell him that it would just feed his already oversized ego." Han shook his head.

"I can hear little sister." He said.

"One minute, Han, only one." She replied. Leia smiled. She and her brother had this argument all the time too. He was born a minute earlier than she was as well.

"So Leia, can you help me find the book room? We kind of just got to Naboo two days ago and I have no idea where anywhere is. And where's locker number...two hundred?" Caitlyn asked as she and Han walked along with Leia.

"Two hundred is really close to mine and my brothers'. What's your last name?" she asked.

"Solo." Caitlyn replied. Her mother's maiden name was Omarion and on Corellia, it was customary for the girl to take on the mother's maiden name but Caitlyn had never liked that custom.'

"No wonder. There's only one person separating you and me Caitlyn and that's my brother. Look there he is at locker one hundred and ninety nine." Caitlyn looked up to see a blonde boy. She couldn't see his eyes because he was backing her. But Leia passed by the lockers and led Caitlyn and Han straight to the book room, where they got their books and schedules.

"Caitlyn, you have the same classes as my brother and I do. And Han's in a few of them. Why don't you two have the same things?" Leia asked. Caitlyn and Han exchanged a look.

"Well...we like different things. I like History and Science; he likes wood work and carpentry." Caitlyn explained.

"Yeah and also she's force sensitive and I'm not." Han said. His tone wasn't bitter like it would have been a year ago. He had gotten over the fact that his sister had that special power that he didn't. It didn't make him less of a person. Leia nodded. Both she and her brother were force sensitive so she didn't understand how Han was feeling but she bet that her mother would.

"Is your father Anakin Skywalker? My mom used to tell us about him a lot. She said that he was the one who stopped Chancellor Palpatine from destroying the Jedi and executing order 66. Is it true?" Caitlyn had always been curious about this. When she had heard the name Skywalker she had tried to restrain herself from asking those questions but curiosity got the best of her. They had reached their lockers by now.

"Well...yes he is my father but he doesn't talk much about Chancellor Palpatine. He prefers not to talk about it. I think that the Chancellor caused daddy to go through something really rough but he won't tell us anything about it, not even mom and he tells her everything. They're so in love it's sickening sometimes." Leia said. Caitlyn only nodded. The bell for the first class of the day, Geography for Caitlyn and Leia and Trigonometry for Han, rang. Caitlyn and Han reluctantly said goodbye and went separate ways for their classes.

As soon as Caitlyn entered the classroom she wanted to leave again. Many people were seated in little groups talking and Caitlyn felt out of place. She saw the same blonde guy but now she saw that his eyes were the same colour as hers. The teacher came into the classroom just then and arranged everyone in their seats. Caitlyn was seated behind the blonde guy. Luke, she remembered from what Leia had told her.

"Class, we have a new student to this school." The teacher, an eccentric brunette with green eyes said. Caitlyn slumped lower into her seat. The teacher continued. "Her name is Caitlyn Solo and I trust that you will make her feel welcome. Caitlyn would you raise your hand to show us where you are?" Caitlyn inwardly groaned but obediently raised her hand, taking it down when all eyes turned to her. She hated parts like this, where dozens of eyes would stare at her like she was a different colour or something.

The class passed by quickly and Caitlyn was out just seconds after the bell rang. Walking a little too quickly, she bumped into someone and her books dropped.

"I'm so sorry; I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm sorry." She said bending to pick up her books.

"You should be sorry. Watch where you're going next time new girl or I might have to teach you a lesson." The blonde girl that Caitlyn had bumped into said rudely. All thoughts of apology were gone from Caitlyn's head now. They were replaced by anger which she instantly squelched. She hadn't had a Jedi Master to train her as a padawan but she read enough to know that anger, jealousy, greed and anything of that sort led to hatred which led you to the dark side of the force and she tried her hardest not to let her anger get the better of her. Instead, she focused on better things like her parents, even though they were gone now and her brother.

"Well maybe next time you should accept someone's apology before you go all freaky on them." She said calmly. Eyes turned to the two of them in shock as Caitlyn picked up the rest of her books and stood up. She understood how school worked. There were the populars, then the not-so-populars and then the outcasts. She was an outcast and obviously the blonde girl was a popular and therefore she wasn't supposed to cross her but Caitlyn couldn't care less about school hierarchy.

"Well maybe you should take your place new girl. You don't have what it takes to stand up to me." The blonde girl said, stepping up in Caitlyn's face.

"You know, you shouldn't stand that close to people, they'll see all that plastic surgery you had to make your face look better but guess what it only looks worse." Gasps of shock were heard and the hallway was deathly silent. Caitlyn saw Leia give her a thumbs up and Han smirking. The blonde raised her hand to hit Caitlyn but another hand caught it.

"She's right Tymara; you really shouldn't go so close to people." Leia's brother said to the blonde. Tymara's big, emerald eyes narrowed in shock. Leia's brother smiled at her. He continued, "Go away before you make an even bigger fool of yourself if that's even possible. And the rest of you need to mind your own business." Frowning, Tymara turned away and stalked towards her next class and the others quickly went back to what they were doing. Leia and Han walked up to Luke and Caitlyn.

"Thank you. But you didn't have to. By the time I was finished with her the plastic surgery would have been undone. Oh, that was a bad thought I shouldn't think like that." She took a deep breath and smiled up at Luke.

"You're welcome and no you shouldn't think like that but we all do, it's only human." He said. "I'm Luke Skywalker by the way."

"Caitlyn Solo." She replied and bit her lip.

"Guys we'll be late for class come on!" Leia yelled as she grabbed her brother's hand.

"Hey this is actually one class we have together." Han said, taking his sister's arm. Caitlyn saw Luke looking at them jealously and giggled.

"Luke this is Han Solo, my twin brother." The jealous look was instantly replaced by one of relief. He shook Han's hand.

"We're all so late it's not funny let's go." Leia said, pulling Luke along. Caitlyn rolled her eyes as she and Han walked along behind them. When they reached the class they were surprised to see that the teacher wasn't there yet. They were seated in rows going across so Caitlyn was between Han and Luke. Finally the teacher came.

"I'm incredibly sorry for being late. My mother was really sick so I had to get her to a...oh never mind. Today I'll be assigning partners and whoever you're picked with has to be your partner for the rest of the year. Let's start from the back shall we...Winton and Windu, Yin and Yang, Caitlyn Solo and Luke Skywalker, Han Solo and Leia Skywalker..." the teacher's voice faded as Caitlyn moved her chair closer to Luke's and smiled at him.

"Thank the Force I have someone I already met as a partner." She said. Luke laughed.

"I'm not sure if I should take that as an insult or a compliment. But I'll take it as a compliment." He smiled at her and she blushed and looked down.

_Get a grip Caitlyn, you just met the guy. You can't like him already. Never mind the fact that he's incredibly hot and sweet and...Oh my gosh I did not just think that._

Luke looked across at Caitlyn and suddenly felt the urge to kiss her. Where the hell did that come from? He'd just met her. But she was so pretty and she had fire which he liked.

_Leia's gonna tease me unmercifully when she finds out about this. How do I even like her already? Oh hell, she's talking to you idiot you're supposed to answer her._

"What?" Luke asked.

"I asked how old you are." Caitlyn repeated her question and giggled at him.

"Oh...umm...I'm fifteen." He said. She nodded.

"Fourteen...and a half. I'll be fifteen in a few days and so will Han. He always makes a big deal about being a minute older than I am." Luke smiled at that.

"I'm born a minute before Leia." He said.

"Oh god not another one." She shook her head and looked back down at her book. Luke found himself staring at her and he saw a bit of sparkle around her neck. Without thinking he reached for it and saw a silver pendant depicting an arrow going through a heart on a silver chain around her neck. He let it go and saw her looking at him curiously.

"That's really pretty." He said. She nodded and looked down again, trying to hide the tears in her eyes.

"My mother gave it to me, for my birthday." She said and he noted the sadness in her voice. He wanted to ask her what had happened to her mother but decided to let it go for the moment until he knew her a little better.

Han looked across at Caitlyn and Luke from his seat next to Leia. He saw Luke reach inside her shirt for the necklace their mother had given her for their birthday and every protective bone in his body screamed at him to sock the guy for touching his baby sister. But he held back because Caitlyn could take care of herself and she'd kick him in the place where the sun don't shine before she let him hurt her.

"Han?" he turned his head at Leia calling his name and smiled at her. "We should umm...try to get to know each other since we have to be partners for the rest of the year...if that's okay with you." Leia felt shy which was totally uncharacteristic of her. She was usually bold and outgoing, ready to say whatever was on her mind but around such a good looking guy as Han she found herself being cautious. And Han exuded a mysterious aura that made her hold back from him.

"Okay, it's cool. What do you want to know, partner?" he asked, smiling down at her pretty face. She looked down to hide her blush and asked him his age and what he liked to do other than woodwork and carpentry.

"Well, I like to fly." He said. Leia smiled.

"So does my brother." She said.

"Speaking of your brother it is taking every inch of my self control not to go over there and slam his face into the ground for being near my sister but you probably didn't need to know that and Caity would kill me if I did that. She says I'm too overprotective but she's all I have left." Han watched Caitlyn and Luke laugh together and ogle each other with that love sick puppy eyed look.

"Don't worry Solo, Luke feels the same way about you. And what do you mean by she's all you have left?" Leia asked against her better judgement. She instantly regretted it as she saw the pain in his eyes.

"Last year, two weeks after our birthday we came home late one day and it was dark so Caitlyn lit some candles. We forgot about them when we went to bed and sometime in the middle of the night we heard screaming and saw our parents rushing into our room telling us to get out of bed and hurry. Our pet, Rancid, had knocked against the table and the candles had fallen over. The house was on fire. We couldn't get out through the door so Caitlyn and I climbed through the window. Our mother climbed out after us but our father had gone back to get Rancid. My mother screamed and went back into the house after him and Caitlyn was going to run back in after her but I held her back and didn't let go. The fire reacted to the gas that we had on the stove and...the house exploded. Our parents died and Caitlyn has never forgiven herself. When we left Corellia all we had were my ship, five hundred credits that I'd earned and kept in a safe place on the ship and some clothes we always keep there in case of an emergency. We came here because we wanted to go to someplace peaceful and try to forget what happened but...we can't ever forget it." Leia looked horrified at the story Han told. She couldn't imagine something that terrible happening to her.

"I'm so sorry." She said. Han smiled painfully at her.

"It's okay." He said bravely. "When I say that Caitlyn is the only thing I have left, I mean it. I would die for her. The thought of losing her pains me so much sometimes it makes me want to cry. Wow that was a major freak out moment."

"I admire you greatly Han Solo. I don't think I would be able to go through that." Leia said. Han sighed.

"Thanks for the compliment, Skywalker." He replied and got up from his seat two seconds before the bell rang. All Leia could think about was how lonely she felt without him next to her as she watched his back as he headed out the door...

...............................................................................................................................................................

At the end of the day Han and Caitlyn said goodbye to Luke and Leia and headed toward their ship which was an incredibly far walk from the school but they didn't mind. Luke and Leia exchanged glances and Luke called out to them.

"Yo, Solos!" they looked back at him expectantly. "Need a ride?"

"Yes." Caitlyn blurted just as Han said no. He gave her a look. "Look at me as weird as you want bro, I ain't walking that far again. If you wanna walk, suit yourself." She walked back over to the Skywalkers and climbed into the back of their speeder. She smiled at them and then raised her eyebrows at her brother. Han groaned, cursed under his breath and headed towards them getting into the back with his sister. Ten minutes later they were at their ship and waving goodbye to Luke and Leia. They were tired and fell asleep instantly both of them thinking that it had been one crazy first day of school.


	2. Emotions

Time Falls Away

Chapter 2: Emotions

Caitlyn sank into her chair and sighed. Today was just not her day. First her wonderful brother had decided to go to school and leave her sleeping, an act which would get him in serious trouble, and she'd had to walk to get to school. Obviously she got there late and got a detention which she would kill her brother for, and now she had a headache. Could this day get any worse?

"You ok Caitlyn?" of course it could get worse. She could do like she always did and take out her frustration on anyone stupid enough to ask her anything.

"Sure I'm ok. Just peachy aside from the pounding in my head. Anything else you need to know?" she said without looking up. She got only silence in return and then the scraping of a chair as someone pulled it out and sat down in it. The only person that would be sitting next to her would be Luke. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I guess today was a bad day." She looked across at him and immediately felt her pulse quicken and all the blood rush to her cheeks. 'Oh great now I'm blushing just because I looked at him. I am such a spaz.' She turned away and looked back down at her desk.

"Yea, bad day." She mumbled, trying to hide her blush by digging in her bag for a book. "Just remind me to kill my brother."

"I can hear you Caity." She scowled at Han who just grinned at her. "Chill out little sister, it's just one day." The look Caitlyn gave him had him backing off even while he was talking. He knew when not to mess with her.

"Cait?" Caitlyn looked back to Luke. "What happened?"

"That dumbass over there decided that he would go to school and leave me today." She muttered angrily then instantly sighed. "Stupid anger issues. I really am going to kill that boy." Luke tried unsuccessfully to hide a laugh and when Caitlyn just shot him a death glare he burst out laughing like he was anywhere else but at school.

Every student looked over at him and Caitlyn and just then the teacher walked in. Luke immediately stopped laughing and Caitlyn shook her head. The teacher eyed them curiously but walked toward her desk.

"Crazy." She mumbled before she settled in to listen to the teacher's class. "He's cute but crazy. Oh crap... I did not just say that." She had whispered the words so no one heard her except the person she didn't want to hear her. A few seconds later she got passed a note saying 'You think I'm cute?'

'Oh my gosh. Caitlyn you're so stupid, stupid, stupid.' She mentally kicked herself before sneaking a glance at Luke who was staring at her expectantly. She sighed and wrote 'Maybe.' and passed it back to him.

Luke looked down at the note and decided to do the bravest thing he'd ever had to do in his life. He scribbled on the page and passed it to Caitlyn. He heard her almost inaudible gasp of shock and what sounded like, he hoped, pleasure just before he saw the teacher standing next to Caitlyn.

"Care to share, Ms. Solo?" Luke grimaced and put his face in his hands while smothering a groan. They just had to get caught and soon the whole class would know that after just a week of knowing Caitlyn he liked her already. He should have known better than to think that this kind of communication could go any less undetected than if he had spoken the words instead of written them.

"Umm it's nothing really, Ma'am." Caitlyn's heart drummed hurriedly inside her chest and she had to concentrate really hard not to scream. By now the entire class' attention was riveted on her and Luke which just made everything worse.

"Well 'nothing' seems to be taking your attention away from my lesson so I don't really believe that it's nothing. Hand it over." Caitlyn looked across at Luke who had his face buried in his hands before she made a decision. She handed the paper over to her teacher and prayed that what she was thinking worked.

"B-B-But there's nothing on it." The teacher stuttered after examining the sheet on both sides. Luke's head shot up and he looked across at Caitlyn in bewilderment. The teacher looked as bemused as he did. "Where's the real paper with the notes you two were passing?"

"I don't have any other paper Ma'am. You can check if you want to but I'm telling the truth. We were just passing around a blank paper." Caitlyn concentrated on keeping her thoughts in one place, keeping the paper blank. The teacher shook her head, clearly confused and handed the paper back to Caitlyn, who folded it and stuffed it into her bag where there were loads of other scraps so no one could suggest that it was odd that she would keep a blank piece of paper.

"Well, since you were passing around a note even if it was blank, I can still punish you. But since this is your first and only offense, you'll be exempted from punishment today. Just please pay attention." Luke and Caitlyn nodded enthusiastically and neither of them took their eyes off the teacher for the duration of the class. But as soon as the bell rang and they left the classroom Caitlyn pulled Luke aside.

"Did you mean it?" she asked quietly, hoping that he wasn't playing some joke on her. She'd set Han loose on him if he was. "Answer me. Did you mean it? Do you think I'm the cutest girl you've ever seen?"

"Well, I uh...yeah but why is it so important to you? You said..." Luke was cut off by a very brief but very sweet kiss and a smile. "Wow."

"Just so you know that was my first kiss ever. And I don't think you're cute...I think you're incredibly handsome." Luke shook his head at her and smiled.

"How did you get the paper to look blank? We wrote all over it." he asked. Caitlyn shrugged.

"I concentrated so hard on not getting caught and the paper looking blank. Even when I was lying through my teeth, which is really bad, I was concentrating on making the paper blank. Damn I can feel people staring at us." She'd been whispering so no one had heard what they said but they'd seen the kiss and a few jealous girls were ready to claw Caitlyn's eyes out.

"Let them stare. They're all jealous of you anyway." He said, loud enough for the girls to hear. They immediately went back to what they were doing and left Luke and Caitlyn alone.

"What happened in there?" Han's voice interrupted them and Caitlyn looked over at her brother.

"You! You dumb, stupid, idiotic....ughh! Why didn't you wake me up! I am going to kill you for making me get a detention. You dug yourself a deep grave Han." Luke's eyes travelled from brother to sister and he had to bite down hard on his lip to hide a laugh. Han, sensing that he had better run while he had the chance, hurried away on the excuse of wanting to get to class early and was temporarily saved from his sister's wrath.

Caitlyn and Luke didn't have the same class that period so they reluctantly parted and Caitlyn made her way to Geography. Leia, who was in the same class as she did and was seated next to her, waited until the teacher had given out the assignment before she made any inquiry of what had happened between her friend and her brother.

"Caitlyn, what happened in there? You two were clearly passing a note to each other, how did the note appear blank? And what was with that kiss? Are you and my brother dating now? What is going on?" Leia's queries came so quickly that no opportunity was given to Caitlyn to answer any of them. When Leia had finished her ramble and Caitlyn was just ready to answer her, their attention was called by the teacher who had a slight change in the assignment and Leia was obliged to wait until the teacher returned to his work.

"What happened?" again questioned Leia with the utmost impatience. Caitlyn had by now resolved to hold her in temporary suspense, just for the amusement of herself, and replied only with a coy smile and the suggestion of paying attention to her schoolwork which was to be handed in at the end of the class. Although irritated by this suggestion, Leia was able to recognize the sense of it and reasonably worked throughout the class on her assignment. As soon as school was finished for the day, Leia took her friend by the hand and very literally dragged her out of the school. "For the last time before I go mental, what happened?" Caitlyn, no longer feeling the need to annoy her friend, related everything that had happened and Leia rejoiced with her because she had always thought that her brother had liked her, even only after knowing her for a week.

"I'm so happy for you. Luke has never really liked anyone and I couldn't be happier that his first crush is with you. But, Caitlyn, if you hurt him, friend or not, I will hunt you down." Leia said this only half jokingly. She valued Caitlyn's friendship, for they had a lot in common, but her brother was very important to her and she felt his joy and sorrow as dearly as if it were her own. She would not let herself fully rejoice until she had obtained Caitlyn's word that the farthest thing from her mind was to hurt Luke and when such was said, she happily hugged her friend and went off to congratulate her brother. It was not the same for Caitlyn, as Han was very protective of his sister.

"Caitlyn, we don't know much about either of them, about anyone in Naboo for that matter," said he when they were alone together, "Do you think it's a good idea to date him after only a week of knowing him? You know better than this."

"We're not exactly dating," replied his sister with a smile, "We just admitted that we like one another and only shared one kiss, not even much of a kiss, a little peck. You're too protective of me Han. Besides, I wouldn't let him hurt me and I doubt he would dare." Han was only partially satisfied with this answer but said nothing further on the subject. They accepted a ride home from the Skywalkers as they did every day, and Han's eyes never once left his sister's face, whose own gaze was riveted upon the object of her affection.

"You know you could stop watching him Cait. He's not going to disappear." Caitlyn abruptly turned her head away from her brother and Leia, whose eyes were riveted on her, and blushed furiously. Luke, carefully paying attention to the road, did not attempt to hide the smile on his face. "And you can stop smiling like a freak. You're lucky I'm not trying to pound in your face. I saw that kiss, you know."

"Well obviously you didn't see it clearly enough. I was talking and _she_ kissed _me_." Caitlyn's blush deepened and she spent the rest of the ride to their ship staring out at the beautiful landscape of Naboo. As they reached their destination, Han hopped out and hurried to get inside while Caitlyn smiled at Leia and leaned across to kiss Luke's cheek.

"See you tomorrow." She said cheerfully before hurrying after her brother. Leia snickered at her brother's blush and teased him unmercifully when they got home.

* * *

"Dad!" Leia called as they entered their house. Luke groaned and made a break for his room, getting cut off by his mother who was just coming out of the hallway. Leia took this as an even better opportunity as Padme had always highly cherished her son. She was very protective of him. "Mom! Luke has a girlfriend!"

"You have a what?" Padme looked concerned. Leia burst out laughing at the furious look her brother passed her. She found him hilarious. Her mother, on the other hand, was extremely concerned. Luke had never had a girlfriend before and she was already wondering what this girl could be like, who her parents were, if she was nice and a whole list of things that she wanted to know. The twins could actually see the wheels turning in her head behind her eyes.

"I do not have a girlfriend. It was just one kiss and I didn't ask her to be my girlfriend." Luke said defensively, already knowing how his mother would react. Padme was very protective and suspicious.

"But you're going to. And Caity's going to say yes so you do have a girlfriend. Mom will probably skin her alive so let's say you had a girlfriend." Leia giggled happily at her brother's red face and her mother's quizzical expression. She was extremely pleased with herself while everyone else was ticked off.

"Mom wouldn't skin anyone alive, whether she hated them or not. Would you?" Luke looked across at his beautiful mother, who found it hilarious to even think of skinning anyone, either living or deceased. She would more likely jump off of a cliff or sell her soul.

"No Luke, I wouldn't but I would like to meet this...Caity?" Padme couldn't help but smile at the light that came into Luke's eyes when she mentioned the girl's name. She had to be something special to get him to light up like that.

"Her name's Caitlyn. She and her twin brother are new at school; they've only been here for a week. We really don't know much about them which is why I was telling you that she is not my girlfriend and she won't be until I know her better." Luke explained. Padme nodded and asked the question Luke had been dreading.

"When do I get to meet her parents?" Leia's giggles immediately stopped and Luke looked down, washed with sadness for both Caitlyn and Han. "What did I say?" Padme asked.

"They don't...have...parents." Leia said quietly, remembering the horrifying story Han had trusted her with the first day she'd met him. Padme looked at her questioningly and Leia sighed. "Well they had parents, but they died in a fire." Padme's eyes widened in horror.

"Oh my...how old were they when their parents died? Did they tell you what happened to them?" Padme was struck by utter sympathy for two children she had never even met in her life. To lose your parents at all was a horrible thing but to lose them at such a young age was even worse.

"It was a year ago mom, and yes, Han did tell me what happened but I don't think they would want you to know. He took a big step in trusting me with that on the first day he ever met me and I don't want to betray that." Leia knew better than to lie to her mother. Somehow, both Padme and Anakin seemed to know when she was lying which annoyed her to no end.

"You like him, don't you? You were teasing me mercilessly and all this time you like her twin brother. How hypocritical, little sister." Luke smirked at his sister's obvious annoyance which only proved him right.

"I am not even going to dignify that with a response. I'm going to do my homework and then I'm going to try my hardest to ignore you for the rest of the day." Leia walked past them into her room and closed the door before she allowed herself to even think about what Luke had said.

It was true that she liked him. Almost all of the girls at school liked him. She was no exception. But she was unsure how he felt about her. He must have thought she was trustworthy to tell her about his parents, or maybe he had just felt like telling someone what had happened. She'd had a glimpse of the raw pain he felt. He'd tried his best not to show it but there had been a catch in his voice and his eyes had held the look of someone who knew intense pain. She'd admired and liked him since that moment.

'Maybe this could happen...but he's not as open as his sister. He hides more and he might not let me see the real him. I wish with all my heart he would. Who are you Han Solo?' Leia sighed and settled down to do her homework, Han Solo at least temporarily out of her thoughts...

* * *

"You want me to do what?" Caitlyn nearly fell out of her chair as she heard Luke's words. This could not be happening. He had not just said those seven words that had stopped her heart for a nanosecond. The worst thing imaginable had just come true. He wanted her to meet his parents. "I can't do that. What would they think of me? I'd be nothing but a poor orphan girl trying to seduce their son."

Luke lifted one brow in amusement. He had never seen her this agitated in the three weeks since they'd kissed. "Is that what you are Caity? A poor orphan trying to seduce me? Because you're pretty good at it." He barely held back a chuckle at the death glare levelled at him by the distressed blue eyed brunette.

"You know better than to think that but that's what they would think. People don't accept orphans, especially if the deaths of their parents were their fault." She whispered the last sentence, as they were in school and she would only feel the guilt she already felt more if anyone knew.

"How many times do we have to go over this? It was not your fault. Accidents happen and there will always be consequences and I have never known consequences to be a good thing. Some are just less fair than others." Caitlyn sighed and smiled at him. There was no one else in the galaxy that made her feel so less at fault than he did. No one that treated her the way he did. Was it possible that at fifteen years old she'd found the love of her life?

"I still don't think this is a good idea. I've never been good at meeting people's parents. They always stare me down, or comment on how well behaved or pretty I am. It's annoying."

"My parents are going to love you ok? And if they don't then they're insane. It is impossible not to love you. So quit being so scared." Caitlyn resigned herself to her fate and hated that the day seemed to speed by as it drew closer to the end of school.

* * *

"Mom, Dad, we're home!" Leia's cheerful but loud voice boomed through the house, causing Padme to look up from her work and head out to greet her children. Luke and Leia were the lights of her life and her greatest achievement. She loved them more than life itself. She eagerly walked out to the front of the house and stopped short as she saw not two but four fifteen year olds. The one her eyes latched onto immediately was the blue eyed brunette with the terrified expression on her face that reminded her so much of her friend...

"Taloona?" she said before she could stop herself. The features were exactly the same, right down to the beautiful blue eyes.

"You...you know my mother?" Padme didn't miss the looks of horror on her children's faces or the hint of sadness in the brunette's voice. This must be the girl Luke liked, the one he talked about incessantly, the one whose parents were dead...

"Oh no. Oh god no. Not Taloona, not my best friend. She can't be dead, she can't be." Caitlyn was torn apart by the mere recognition of the shock, denial and grief that came over Luke's mother. She'd experienced it once and she knew what it felt like. The pain of it all hit her in the chest and she sank to her knees sobbing her already broken heart out.

"Caity. Cait, don't cry. I'm so sorry I brought you here. I didn't know, I didn't know." Luke knelt next to her, wrapping his arms around her and rocking her back and forth while she cried into his shoulder. Padme hazily noticed the fierce anger in the brown eyes of the boy who she'd held as a baby. She remembered him now. She remembered them both.

"Han and Caitlyn Solo. Taloona's twins. W-we were so happy that we'd both had twins, just a month apart. And now, and now she's gone." Padme's burst into her own set of tears just as Anakin came through the door to find his wife sobbing and his son protectively holding a girl he'd never seen before while she sobbed into his shoulder.

"What the heck is going on?"

* * *

Caitlyn sat silently between her brother and Luke on the sofa in the Skywalkers' family room. She'd finally calmed the grief inside of her and could now sit still without bursting into tears. But that was only while she was silent. She didn't know what would happen when they asked her to speak. She watched Padme Skywalker's face and body as the woman related what had happened to her husband. Padme was beautiful. She was slim but still had curves, tall but not lanky and her face held a classic beauty that Caitlyn had only seen one other place, in the face of her own mother. Right now, Padme's hands were clenched into fists on her lap and her face was contorted with pain. She felt the magnitude of her parents' deaths all over again and was just about to burst into tears again when she felt a comforting hand squeeze hers. Grateful that he knew her moods so well, Caitlyn squeezed her brother's hand back and managed to give him a slight smile.

"Caitlyn, is it?" Caitlyn looked up at the incredibly tall, blonde and handsome man who stood in front of her. Anakin Skywalker was someone she had only ever heard about and never thought she would get to meet. He was famous throughout the galaxy as the Chosen One, the most powerful Jedi ever. He was born of the Force itself, not the union between a woman and a man. He had singlehandedly beaten the evil sith ruler who had made himself a trusted and reputed Senator and then Chancellor. Palpatine had tried to trick him into joining the Sith but Anakin had overcome him and killed the Sith Lord, preventing him from causing any further harm.

"Umm...yes." she could barely speak out of both fear and awe. She felt Luke gingerly pick up her fisted hand from her lap, unhook her fingers and twist their hands together before he gave her hand a comforting squeeze. This action did not go unnoticed by his father, who decided to ignore the obvious affection for the moment.

"I'm sorry if my wife upset you. Your mother was a dear friend of hers, her best friend actually, and she hadn't known that she had died so the grief hit her hard, but not harder than it hit you, I expect. You look so much like Taloona...it's amazing to see how you've grown. It seems only yesterday I held you when you were a baby." Caitlyn was confused. What could he mean by that?

"I don't understand. I just met you. I've never seen you before in..." Caitlyn's eyes glazed over as a memory surged through her brain. She saw a beautiful brunette with the same blue eyes as hers smiling with pride as she handed a beautiful baby girl to a brown eyed brunette man, who after cradling her in his arms, passed her to a blonde, blue eyed man who had a smile on his face, "I-I remember now. When we were born, mom passed Han to dad, then he passed him to you and you passed him to umm...Senator Skywalker, and it was the same with me except you held me longer and kissed my forehead. You were my godfather."

Luke didn't know what to make of this piece of news. The fact that both of his parents had held Caitlyn when she was born was both surprising and overwhelming. Out of the blue a memory of himself and his sister sitting on the floor playing blocks with two brunette toddlers, a boy with brown eyes and a girl with blue, filtered into his brain.

"We used to play blocks together on the floor." He said in shocked awe. "And Han, you used to steal mine and give them to Caitlyn. Even as a baby you were protective of her. And Leia, you accidentally kissed him on the cheek when we were all three. Where are these memories coming from?"

"This is too weird for it to be real. We- we just met each other. We don't know each other. This isn't happening." Leia shook her head in denial but she knew that it was real.

"You know what I think? I think this is a bunch of crap. Your wife made my sister cry because she doesn't know how to control herself. If she was so much a friend to my mother why didn't she ever respond to her? All those times when I heard my mom trying to contact her and no one answered I wondered who it was. Now I know. You hurt my mom and you hurt my sister and if that's how your children are going to act I am not going to let my sister anywhere near them. Do you hear me Caitlyn?" Han was furious. He'd been trying since he'd met the Skywalkers to remember where he knew them from and then it all came rushing back to him.

"You do not own me Han. Don't you ever dare talk to me like that again. You're my brother and I love you but when it comes down to it you know I have more power than you do and I can kick your stubborn ass from here to Coruscant so don't you ever talk to me like that again. Come on, we're leaving." Caitlyn abruptly stood up from her place between Luke and Han and walked quickly towards the door.

"Caity, wait." Luke's long legs caught up to her in two short strides and he stepped in front of her to block the door. "Maybe this happened for a reason. Maybe we're supposed to talk about this. I don't know, I just know I don't want you to leave. Please?" Luke's tone was so soft only Caitlyn could hear what he was saying and she was touched by his concern for her but she knew she wouldn't be able to think clearly until she got away from all of the madness.

"I just need time to think okay? I need to get away from this house. I wouldn't mind if you came with me but I really can't think here. Please just let me leave?" Luke sighed and nodded. He stepped from in front of the door and Han got up to leave but Caitlyn shook her head.

"You sit down. I'm still angry at you and I really don't need an outlet or my frustration. Sit down and apologize for being so rude. There was no reason for you to act like that and you know it. Don't look at me like that either." Without another word Caitlyn opened the door and headed outside with Luke right behind her.

* * *

Luke and Caitlyn lay on the grass in the park side by side, staring up at the sky. Their fingers were interlocked and Caitlyn's head was on Luke's shoulder. There were so many thoughts running through their heads that they were oblivious to everyone and everything except what they were thinking. Luke unconsciously rubbed up and down Caitlyn's right arm.

"I'm sorry about today. I didn't know mom knew your mother or I would have told her who you were first so she could have grieved first before she met you. I don't like to see either of you cry so please never, ever do that to me again." Luke broke the loud silence and Caitlyn sighed heavily.

"It wasn't your fault. Maybe it was supposed to happen this way. I haven't cried like that since the night they died, maybe I needed to let it all out. I'm more worried about your mom. When that sort of pain first hits you, it's really hard not to let yourself slip fully into that grief. You and Leia need to watch her, she'll get depressed, she won't eat, she won't sleep and she'll throw herself fully into work. She'll become a workaholic. She'll do every and anything to escape the horrible grief that's tearing her apart. I've been through it before so I can handle it but this is probably a first for her, to have someone that close to her die. Her parents and her sister are still living right?" Luke's young heart was shattered by the sheer pain he heard in her voice. She was trying so hard to look past her own pain to warn him about the depression his mother would sink into, but he knew her well enough in a month to hear the difference in her voice. He hugged her closer to him and she managed a small smile.

"Yeah, Grandmama and Grandpapa r still living and so is Aunt Sola, but mom will live. She's older, she'll survive. But I'm worried about you. I want you to know I'm here for you. Wow, I sound like a sap but I really am here if you ever want to talk about it. I won't ask, I'll just listen. It will make you feel better." Caitlyn unhooked Luke's arm from around her and sat up on the grass, pulling him with her.

"You don't sound like a sap. You sound sweet, thoughtful, kind and a whole load of other good things. Thank you for being here for me. For a whole year I've only had Han to talk to and I love my brother but it feels good to be able to trust someone else for once. Someone I know cares about me, about both of us." Luke's face lit up in a smile as she said this, and she couldn't resist smiling too. "We should go back. Your parents are probably worried about you and Han is...stubborn."

"He sounds just like his sister." Luke said, earning a slap and a grin. He pushed himself up from the grass and then held out a hand to her, pulling her up and into his arms before placing his lips on hers. At first she stiffened in his arms but then she relaxed and let the kiss go from sweet and caring to passionate in a few seconds. When they finally broke away from each other, they had smiles on their faces and sparkles in both their pairs of blue eyes. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

"Why the hell aren't they back yet? What are they doing? Why'd she take him instead of me? If they're doing anything they shouldn't be I'll kill him then I'll kill her." Han paced from one wall of Leia's bedroom to the next, barely holding his anger back while Leia just sat on her bed, watching him. "This is driving me insane."

"Maybe you should relax. I doubt they're doing anything crazy. They're probably just talking. She needed to get away from all of this and she's had you to talk to her whole life. Maybe this time she needed to talk to someone else." Leia was the antithesis of Han in only a few ways. Where he was angry, she was calm, where he was jealous, she was understanding but they both had the same stubborn streak.

"And she couldn't have talked to you? You're brother's a nice guy and all but he's still a guy and his mind is only on one thing. I should know, I'm a guy. I know I'm paranoid and stupid but she's my sister and I love her and I don't want anyone to hurt her. She thinks I'm too protective of her but it's only because I know if anything happened to her I'd never forgive myself for it. She's my responsibility and there's no way I'm ever letting anything or anyone hurt her ever again." Leia shook her head and smiled up at him. He'd stopped pacing to look at her and now he walked slowly toward her.

"You need to stop stressing. Come on, sit there." She pointed to the space on the floor in front of her and Han tentatively sat there, but not before giving her a sceptical look. Han's broad shoulders were up to Leia's chest from her elevated position and she hesitantly started to massage his shoulders. The instant her hands touched him he stiffened but she persisted and soon he was a relaxed puddle on the floor in front of her. "Isn't that better?"

"Much, thank you." Han felt so much less tense and stressed out. He felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He turned his head toward Leia and before either of them knew what was happening their lips were meeting in a bone chilling kiss.

* * *

"Angel, you need to stop crying. I know that's a hard thing for you to do right now because Loona's death is hitting you so hard but you're making yourself sick and I can't stand to see you like this. Padme, please, I beg you, stop crying." Anakin's hand was rubbing circles on his wife's back as she sat before the toilet, emptying her breakfast, lunch and, to Anakin's horror, blood, into it. Padme couldn't even manage to get a word out, every time she thought she was okay enough to speak, she'd burst into tears again. Anakin was thinking that he would have to call a healer.

Anakin lifted Padme off the floor and carried her to the sink. He washed out her mouth for her, dried off her tears and carried her into their bedroom. He'd used the Force to calm her enough that she could sit without crying. He grabbed some painkillers and a glass of water and approached her slowly.

"Padme, my love, you need to take these. They'll help." The painkillers he held put whoever used them into a deep sleep for at least eight hours. The user usually woke refreshed but the most he could hope for Padme was that she had a restful, dreamless sleep. Padme took the painkillers and the water and in a few minutes she was asleep. Anakin kissed her forehead and pulled the covers over her.

"Sleep peacefully, my angel. You'll need all the rest you can get." Anakin quietly walked out of the bedroom and shut the door behind him.

* * *

"Dad." Luke called out as he and Caitlyn entered the house. The sun sank as soon as the door closed behind them and Luke saw that his father was just exiting the room he shared with his wife.

"You're back. Your mom just went to sleep. I hope you feel better Caitlyn." Anakin said. Caitlyn nodded, still a bit awestruck by the man she'd always thought of as a living legend.

"Where are Han and Leia?" Luke asked. Anakin shrugged.

"They're in Leia's room. Under normal circumstances I wouldn't let any boy near her room but I doubt they'd try anything with me here and Leia seemed to be the only thing that could calm that boy down. He definitely got Loona's stubborn streak." As soon as her mother's name was mentioned, the tiny modicum of self-control she'd accumulated while she was out with Luke shattered and a lone tear slipped down her right cheek. Anakin received such a hostile glare from his son that he had to wonder if Luke wasn't in love with this girl.

"No tears, Cait." Luke turned to her, the hostile look being replaced by such concern and sweetness that Anakin needed no further proof of his son's love for her. He merely accepted it and after apologizing to Caitlyn, went back into his room to stay with his angel. Caitlyn and Luke meanwhile went to Leia's room to find Han and Leia in the middle of an intense lip lock.

"What in the hell?" Luke hissed, causing Leia to pull away from Han, blushing, while Han only looked at his sister and Luke blankly. "What is going on here? All that talk about you beating me into the ground for even looking at Caitlyn and you're all touchy-feely with my twin?"

"Firstly, don't you dare take that tone with me. Leia was just as into that kiss as I was. Secondly, the only reason I would even touch you is if you hurt Caitlyn. If you ever do that, consider yourself dead and I know it goes the same way for me. I won't hurt Leia, I've been hurt too much already to hurt anyone...except of course you if you do anything to Cait." Han spat out defensively.

"When are you going to get it into your head that I like her and I'm not going to hurt her?" Luke shot back.

"Not intentionally maybe." Han retorted.

"Will the two of you egotistical macho men shut up? We're involved here too. I can take care of myself and so can Leia. You're my brother, he's my boyfriend...well theoretically since the dumb child still hasn't asked yet, if you two can't get along, I'm not speaking to either of you, get it?" Caitlyn strutted over to Leia's bed and plopped down beside her, stretching out and staring up at the ceiling.

"She isn't serious, right?" Luke asked. Han shrugged and sighed.

"Caitlyn can be very stubborn and strong willed. She wants us to get along and until we do there's no talking to me and no kissing for you. She won't even acknowledge that we exist. She'll talk to Leia, your dad, even your mom, but she won't say a word to us." Luke rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I guess we have to make an effort to get along then. It shouldn't be that hard, we're fairly similar. We both like flying, building and being overly protective of people we love. The only problems are going to be when you're kissing my sister in front of me." Leia rolled her eyes at that comment, and, with a devilish grin, pulled Han by the collar and planted her lips on his. Luke's mouth dropped open and Caitlyn burst out laughing, hi-5ing Leia when she and Han pulled away from each other. Han looked dazed and slightly stunned and Leia had a triumphant grin on her face.

"I don't think that's going to be a problem for you...big brother." Luke sighed and shook his head, merely laying next to Caitlyn on Leis queen-sized bed and pulling her close to him, kissing her cheek before he kissed her lips, earning an annoyed groan of resignation from Han and a small giggle from Leia. The four of them settled down on the bed to sleep, already knowing that it was too late to even contemplate Han and Caitlyn leaving. They each drifted off to lalaland with different emotions running through their heads.


	3. I Feel Alone

Chapter 3:

Sunlight filtered through the blinds of Leia's bedroom and one of the four teenagers asleep on the bed stirred. Blue eyes opened and took in their surroundings, registering things that had been missed the night before. The bedroom was a dull gold and the curtains at the floor length windows were burgundy. A desk and chair were in the corner of the room with open books spread over the desk. The bed they were lying on had brandy coloured sheets and the pillows were fluffed and soft. The ceiling had an intricate scene of a beautiful seaside sunrise and the blue eyes were engrossed in its beauty when the owner of those blue eyes felt someone move.

"Morning." Her voice was a soft, musical whisper and Luke found himself liking her even more now that he knew what it was like waking up next to her. "Did I wake you?" her concern for him only served to draw him deeper into her spell. He felt like he was falling through an endless chasm but he had no fear of breaking his neck when he finally reached the end. For some unfathomable reason he had the notion that he would land on his feet.

"No you didn't but I can't say I mind waking up next to you. You're a sight for tired, sleepy eyes." He grinned at her and Caitlyn felt her heart speed up. She would never get over how handsome he was. His blonde hair curled down to his shoulders and his face was chiseled beauty while his blue eyes added life, spirit and soul. She knew she was in love with him and for a moment she was afraid. She felt like pulling back but she didn't and she wouldn't. She needed to trust someone and she could think of no one better than Luke Skywalker to trust herself to.

"Charming me isn't going to get you what I'm guessing you're thinking about right now." Luke's grin widened to a smile that reached his eyes. She read him like a book. It was true that over the past month he'd felt the urge to make love to her but he'd never really given much thought to being that intimate with someone in his entire life and he was scared that he wouldn't do it right and he would hurt her. They learned about the human body and sexual intercourse and such like at school in Biology but Luke knew that all the education in the world would be of little help when it came to experiencing it for the first time.

"You can't blame a guy for trying but you know I wouldn't ever consider doing something you don't want me to." Caitlyn wanted to argue. She wanted to say that he was wrong, that she couldn't possibly know because they'd only known each other for a month but deep inside she knew that he would never hurt her. 'At least not intentionally' she thought, which brought her brother's earlier words to her mind.

"I know. Do you think we should wake them up?" Luke shook his head. He wanted to enjoy the time he was having with Caitlyn and he knew that as soon as his sister and Han woke up they would have no peace.

"We don't have school today. Let them sleep for a while. I want to show you something." He grabbed her hand and they softly padded out of the bedroom, closing the door behind them. Luke led her through the beautiful house and onto the terrace which had a gorgeous vista of the lake below them. The sunlight hit the water and it sparkled like the stars. Birds sang to each other and lovely water lilies floated on the lake. The grass surrounding it was lusciously green and looked soft to the touch instead of prickly.

"Mama would have loved this." Caitlyn's voice was a mere whisper on the breeze but it reached Luke's ears and he turned her to face him. He knew she was burdened by guilt over her parents' deaths and that every day she wished she had died instead of them but he wouldn't let her think like that. He couldn't let her think like that because he would be nothing without her. He couldn't empathize with her pain but he could give her all the support he had in him.

"You have to stop blaming yourself, Caitlyn. Accidents happen. It was not your fault and I know you miss them both but they will always be with you in your big, loving heart. You can't blame yourself for their deaths. They wouldn't want that and you know it. And I wouldn't have you here with me now and that doesn't make their deaths a good thing but maybe they led you here to me because you need someone to be there for you." Caitlyn sighed thoughtfully. She knew her parents would want her to move on and be happy. And with Luke she could be happy. She _would _be happy as her gift to them and to herself. She'd always love her parents but she needed to let the guilt go...

* * *

Light pained her. It was too bright, too warm and too much for her red, bloodshot, swollen eyes. She could barely see, barely breathe and she couldn't trust herself enough to speak. Her hair was a tangled mess of chocolate brown and her body felt limp and hollow. She felt empty inside and knew she looked worse on the outside. She relived the moment she had seen Caitlyn's face in her house and the tears of grief and guilt started all over again. The splitting pain behind her eyes became even more pronounced and she felt sick.

"Padme, you can't do this to yourself. It wasn't your fault and you're making yourself sick. You could die. Don't do that to me, to us, my angel. You already know I would be lost without you." Anakin brushed his hand over her hair and kissed her forehead. "Please be strong for me, for our kids but mostly for you. Maybe if you talked to Caitlyn or did some housework you would feel better."

A thought came into her head. It was a selfish, manipulative thought but she knew it would help her. She weakly pushed herself up so she could reach his lips and she poured all of her grief and sorrow into that kiss. He was stunned for a moment but he knew what she needed and kissed her back. Their clothes seemed to melt off their bodies and they surrendered themselves to their passion...

* * *

Leia felt every inch of him, every single movement he made and every rise and fall of his muscular chest as he softly breathed. She felt his hand unconsciously placed between her legs and his head resting on her breasts. She'd never been this aware of another human being and she felt knots in her stomach and hot in the lower part of her body. She'd never felt anything like it before and she knew she had to get Han off of her before her father came in and saw them. She hesitantly reached for his hand and he jumped up, startled, and looked around. He seemed to remember where his hand had been and he blushed furiously.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to put it there I just...I don't know." He sighed and looked surprised when all she did was smile at him.

"It's okay. You're a guy, Han, your mind is only on one thing and I know you wouldn't have consciously put your hand there which is why I'm not slapping you and calling my dad but from the sounds of it I don't think I'd want to." Loud moans could be heard from the direction of her parents' bedroom and Leia didn't even want to think about what they were doing in there. "How about we go get something to eat, okay?" Han nodded and they headed for the kitchen, hearing shouts of 'harder' and 'faster' as they passed by Anakin and Padme's bedroom. Han couldn't hide his grimace and Leia hid her face in his shoulder, embarrassed that her parents would make love when they had company over.

"They don't usually do this. Well they do, a lot, but not when we have company." she assured Han as she pulled juice, bread and butter out of the refrigerator unit. Han shrugged. He was used to it. His parents hadn't hidden their love for one another. Sometimes he would be kept awake by the disturbed noises of their lovemaking. This was nothing new to him.

"I'm probably going to get slapped for this but I kinda wish that was us." he was joking, of course and Leia knew that but she thought she'd play a little game with him. She set down the bread, butter and juice and pulled him to her, kissing him passionately. His mouth dropped open in shock and she used that opportunity to stick her tongue into his mouth and Han came to his senses and kissed her back. She let his hands wander around her waist then up her shirt and just when he was about to touch her breasts she landed her knee in the most sensitive part of his body. His knees buckled with the pain and in seconds he was on the floor.

"What the-?" he looked up at her in shock and confusion but she just leaned low to his ear.

"A little advice for you, Solo. As much as I like you I can still kick your ass so don't wish that was you and me." she gave him a pat on the head and walked out of the room, leaving him hurt and well warned.

* * *

"Could we go down there? It's so beautiful and the grass looks so feathery. Can we go down please?" she had such a pleading, hopeful look in her eyes that even if he'd wanted to he couldn't refuse. He also couldn't resist the urge to plant his lips on hers and slip his tongue into her mouth. He backed her up against the rail, holding her steady while she placed her arms around his neck. He heard her soft giggle when his hands travelled under her shirt. He felt her hands travel down his back and around his waist before some idiot had the nerve to cough.

"I'd tell you to get a room but that might lead to one or both of you getting killed by my father. Come on Luke can't you keep your hands off the girl for five minutes?" Leia saw the roll of Caitlyn's eyes and the heard her brother's irritated sigh.

"Actually, little sister, I can't." he flashed a grin at her before he turned back to Caitlyn who flashed her own grin at Leia before her hands once again slipped around Luke's neck. Leia couldn't help the smile on her face as she saw Caitlyn's eyes close and she turned away from them. 'They're so good together.' she thought absently, making her way to the washer to shower. She passed her parents' bedroom and heard a guttural moan that sounded vaguely like her mother and she grimaced, quickening her steps until she got to the protective barrier of the washer. Thank the Force she couldn't hear anything from in there. Leia felt a whole lot better when she was covered from head to toe in steaming water. The tension in her shoulders was released and all the stress of the night before washed away. She noticed in that moment that no one had mentioned what had happened. She took the time to think about it.

She figured that Taloona Omarion Solo had known her mother when Padme had been the queen of Naboo. Taloona must have been one of her handmaidens but had become a close friend. When her mother had become a senator in the Republic Senate and had married her father, Padme must have gone nearly insane with keeping it a secret and having Anakin be all over the galaxy in wars. She often told Leia how afraid she had been when she heard rumours that Anakin had been killed. Leia didn't know exactly but she guessed that Padme would have turned to an old friend with her secret, one who she could trust not to tell anyone. When Padme had given birth to her twin babies she and Anakin had decided they couldn't keep their love a secret anymore and although Anakin got expelled from the Jedi core he knew he had a greater reward than any Jedi, his angel and his two beautiful treasures. Taloona had met Darius around the same time that Anakin and Padme got married and a month after Luke and Leia were born, along came Han and Caitlyn. 'They must have been so happy. They were best friends, they had both found their soul mates and they both had twins, a boy and a girl. And now everything has gone horribly wrong.'

"Hey sis are you okay in there? You've been in the shower for half an hour." Luke knocked on the door and somewhere in her mind Leia realized that she had heard knocking during her epiphany. "Leia."

"I'm fine Luke just go away so I can get out of the shower and get to my room. Are mom and dad done yet?" she hadn't forgotten about that but she thought it was her father's way of taking her mother's mind off of her grief so that she didn't make herself sick.

"I don't hair any loud screams or any 'harders' or 'fasters' or 'oh god yes' anymore so I'd say they're done. Is it just me or does it gross you out that that's how we were made?" Luke didn't talk loudly so his parents couldn't hear him but Leia heard him and if he knew his sister he could just about see her disgusted grimace.

"Please, don't remind me. I'm coming out and you're my brother and I love you but I really don't want to be half naked in front of you." she heard him mumble something that sounded like 'If it was Solo you wouldn't care.' and then heard footsteps as he walked away. He was wrong though. She would have cared alot more if it had been Han. She'd have died of utter embarrassment. She'd never be able to look him in the face again. Leia inched the door open and glanced out quickly, making sure that no one was there before she hurried down the hall- now silent thankfully- into her room and right in front of Han Solo.

"Holy crap, Leia!" Han nearly died when he looked up and saw Leia standing there wrapped in a fluffy, white towel with her milk chocolate curls cascading down her well structured frame. He thought that some angel had taken him to heaven and he felt tempted to get down on his knees and give thanks. She was beautiful. Her skin was soft and creamy and dear God, she was wet. She was curvy and supple and he had to get out of that room before he did something that would get him killed about say three times. "Umm, I'm gonna...uhh...oh well damn." He rushed toward the door she'd just come through, pulled it open, ran out and slammed it in his haste. Leia leaned against the door and let herself sink to the floor in total mortification. Had he seen anything more than her shoulders, arms and her legs below her knee? If he had did he like what he saw? What if he hadn't? Was she unattractive? She ran through every look she had seen cross his face. There had been shock, pure shock then his eyes had skimmed down her body and back up to her face and she'd seen heat. Desire was more like it. Passion. 'He does like me.' she grinned a triumphant grin, her humiliation forgotten as she searched her clothes for something that would make her look seductive...

* * *

"It's so peaceful, so serene. I can see why your parents would pick this place. They stayed here when your father was protecting your mother from their enemies. This is where they fell in love." they were lying on the grass and Caitlyn had beautiful daisies in her hair. Her head was on Luke's shoulder and his arm was around her shoulders, tugging her closer to him. He knew right then and there as she talked about his parents falling in love that he was already in love with her and the realization was frightening and thrilling at the same time. Was that how it always felt?

"They don't talk about it much. They don't lie to us and if we asked they would probably tell us but Leia and I decided their love story was something for them to share. The tabloids already exploit it, they have no privacy. Every little thing that the press can find that my parents did wrong, they take it and blow it out of proportion. I don't want my life to be like that but in some ways it already is. I'm the famous Anakin Skywalker's son, the son of one of the most powerful men in the galaxy. I've had girls fawn over me, show themselves to me, practically try to strip me naked and the only girl I've ever found that I can be myself with is you." she looked across at him then, smiled happily, tears filling her eyes. He reached out to wipe them away, planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I don't know what to say. I don't know how I should act, how to think, how to respond. I don't know how to tell you how much this-you mean to mean. How much I've yearned for someone who would understand, who would just let me be and hold me when I broke down and not push me away and tell me I'm too full of drama. I've dreamed of you. I didn't know it was you back then. I called you my Prince Charming. I don't know how to tell you how long I've waited for you Luke. How much I already love you." there, she'd said it. If he wanted to push her away, if he wanted to tell her never to come near him again, she could deal with it. She'd get through it but she hoped to god that she didn't have to go through it.

"You love me? Honestly, really and truly love me?" she nodded, not trusting her self to speak yet and was relieved when a slow smile spread across his face. "I can't believe it. I thought...I was so afraid that you wouldn't feel the same way I do. I thought you'd want to take it slow so I didn't tell you. But there you going making it easy for me. I love you too Caitlyn Solo. I don't even believe it myself but it's true." he rolled on top of her then, planting his lips on hers and kissing her blind. He kissed her forehead, her eyelids, her nose, her cheeks, her lips, her neck and all the way back up again before finally moving back to her lips and slipping his tongue inside her mouth, making sure that their tongues got acquainted with the passion they'd both been holding back for a very long month...

* * *

"That's our baby, Ani. Our gorgeous baby boy out there kissing the girl he's in love with. Where does the time go?" he heard the sadness, the grief, the depression in her voice. They'd made love for hours, Anakin being gentle and sweet while Padme was ferocious in her need, taking more than she gave. But Anakin gave all of himself over to her as he'd been doing from the time he was ten years old. All of those years as he was training to be the best Jedi he could be, one of his motivations had been his mother but the real force behind his drive for excellence had been Padme Amidala, the fifteen year old queen he'd mistaken for an angel.

"I could tell he loved her. He has a look in his eyes, a bounce in his step. Last night I said something about Taloona and Caitlyn, her eyes watered up instantly. Just the mention of her mother's name cut that poor, sweet child down to the bone. Luke looked at me with so much hostility, I thought he was going to hit me. He was so angry with me for making her cry. I'm his father and I come in second to that beautiful girl down there with him. When he turned to her to comfort her, he was so gentle, so soothing. 'No tears Caity.' he said and he squeezed her hand, wiped a tear off her cheek. She lit up like lights on a galactical holiday, smiled so wide I wondered how she didn't hurt her face and he smiled just as wide as she did. He loves her, my angel and she loves him too. That's why they're down there eating each others' faces right now, because they just worked up the courage to tell each other they love each other and I'm not usually the sentimental type but that is one of the best moments I have ever witnessed." Anakin rubbed his hand on his wife's arm and she looked at him. Something in her eyes had changed and Anakin didn't like what he saw. He knew those emotions he saw like the back of his hand. They were the same emotions he'd felt when Palpatine had caused him to have that dream of losing his angel in childbirth. Padme's eyes were ridden with fear, pain and sorrow.

"She's going to take him away from me. She's going to steal my baby. He won't love me more than any woman in the galaxy anymore. She'll be his light, his breath, his heart. I shouldn't be this jealous, I shouldn't want to take his first love away from him but I do and I know it's wrong. He's my baby, Ani. Our baby. He came from our love and I love him and Leia more than my own life. I can't bear to lose him. Not him too." The tears gathered in her eyes again, the guilt and depression eating away at her. She hadn't talked to her best friend, the only friend she could trust with her life, in fourteen years and now there was no time left to talk to her because she was gone.

"Padme, don't do this to me again. I can't stand to see you like this. You're vibrant and happy, beautiful and smart. Loona would want you to stay that way. She wouldn't want you to burden your heart with guilt over her death. Luke is your son, he loves you and he always will but you knew from the moment he was out of your womb that there would be a woman who would capture his love and his heart. That doesn't make you any less his mother or him any less your son. It just means you get another daughter out of it. Who would you want most for your son if not your best friend's beautiful, talented, smart, kind daughter?" she could see the logic in that. She could see that she would have a part of her best friend with her now because Caitlyn was in her son's heart and therefore she was in hers and a part of her family. But she didn't know how she would get past the guilt.

"How would I have felt if I had been abandoned by my best friend for fourteen years? How would she have felt if Leia had been the one to tell her that I was gone and never coming back? How could she forgive me for that Ani? How can I forgive myself?" he pulled her into his arms, gave her his support and his strength, held her while she poured all of her anguish into his chest. He loved this woman with everything in him and he always would. He'd die for her in a heartbeat and if he could he would take away all her pain. But all he could do was be there for her and that was what he intended to do for the rest of both their lives...

* * *

"Leia Skywalker, what in the seven hells of Tatooine are you wearing?" Anakin swore Leia's brown eyes rolled back in her head and she looked at him in mild annoyance. He could admit that the outfit was practical for someone her age and he didn't want Leia to feel like he controlled her but he couldn't help it. His protectiveness had been known to cause problems before and there was no way he was letting her go anywhere in that mini black dress, those three inch black heels with her hair in a curly side-ponytail and half her mother's makeup on her face.

"Dad, it's a party. I remembered this morning that Liana invited us to her birthday party and since Han and Caitlyn stayed over here I thought Luke and I would take them back to their ship so they can get clothes and then we'd all go to the party together." Padme stood beside her husband. She'd gotten out of her state of depression...a little...and could appreciate the normal banter her husband and daughter had whenever Leia wore anything above her knees. Padme thought Leia looked young and sexy but she wouldn't tell Anakin that because he'd go berserk and ground her for the rest of her natural life.

"Leia, my treasure, I know you want to look like your friends and you want to enjoy this party but first of all that outfit is shorter than your first curl of hair and second of all your mother and I wanted to talk to all of you about what happened last night. And you didn't tell either of us about the party in the first place so you're not going anywhere. Now go put on something normal so that boy over there can stop drooling over you not that I don't think that's the reason you put the damn dress on in the first place." Han immediately closed his mouth and looked away. He had been drooling, he could admit it but that was hardly a crime and most heterosexual males would drool over a sexy brunette in a little black dress and heels.

Caitlyn and Luke shuffled into the living room just then, fingers locked, eyes bright and big smiles on their faces. Padme looked at them and the jealousy she'd felt when she'd seen them together ebbed away. Now all that was left was happiness that her son had finally found the right girl for him.

"What's happening?" Caitlyn's eyes shifted from Anakin and Padme to Han and then finally to Leia. "Whoo Leia that is some dress. Let me guess, that jacka- I mean idiot over there was staring at you, wasn't he? And they say girls are hormonal. I wonder which sexist imbecile came up with that."

"Normally, you're my sister and I love you to death but at this moment I despise you more than I despise Jalie Kurobi and you know I hate that girl with every fibre of my fifteen year old being since I was four years old."Luke, Leia, Anakin and Padme watched this exchange without a word, amused and amazed by the bond the two shared.

"I love you too big brother. You know I was just teasing you. Besides, a blind fool could see how much you like her. So stop being stupid and ticking off her father. That's no way to start a relationship. Her father hates you, you're done for. And you do not despise Jalie, you're just pissed off that she was one of the smartest four year olds that ever lived and she wouldn't let you touch her. I don't know how you got so perverted for a four year old but even Mama knew where you were going to touch her and-" Caitlyn stopped, a look of absolute pain crossing her face. "I forgot. I don't know how I could but I forgot. She was always there and now she's not and I can't take it. It's all my fault." she'd whispered the words and Han jumped out of his chair but it was Luke who caught her before she fell. He sat on the floor with her, pulled her into his lap, rocking her back and forth.

Padme sat next to them, the tears visible in her eyes a second before they rolled down her cheeks. She laid her head on her son's shoulder, stroked Caitlyn's hair all while singing a lullaby that Taloona had taught her. Caitlyn seemed to recognize it and at first it only made things worse but Luke rocking and comforting words and her mother's lullaby calmed Caitlyn down enough to speak.

"I thought all my tears were gone. I thought I was strong enough never to cry again. Mama would have hated my tears. She wouldn't have stood for it. She'd sing to me until I was okay again." she turned her red eyes and tear-stained cheeks toward Padme. "Mama taught you my lullaby. I'm such a blubbering little baby. All I've done since I've been here is bring grief, make you cry and cry myself and yet you sit here stroking my hair and singing my Mama's lullaby. Why?"

"Because you're my best friend's daughter. Because you light up my son's eyes. Because Luke loves you so by extension I love you too. Because I need someone who will understand the grief I'm going through so I won't be alone. Because-" she swallowed, caught her breath "Because I feel alone and I hate it. I feel helpless and I hate it and taking care of you makes me feel useful. I'm sorry this happened to you and your brother and I'm sorry I wasn't the best friend I should have been to Taloona. I'm going to try to make it up to her by being a second mother to you and I hope that you'll think of yourself as my daughter."

Caitlyn felt a small grin on her face, then she felt in turn into a full blown smile and before she knew what she was doing she reached over and pulled Padme into a hug. Padme hugged her back and for a moment everything was okay.


	4. The Seer

Chapter 4: The Seer

"I hate living in this stupid ship. We need an apartment or something Han." Caitlyn sat in the co-pilot's chair of the 'Millenium Falcon', the ship Darius Solo had given his son for his birthday. She swiveled around to look at her brother and noticed the annoyed look on his face. "I'm serious."

"Where do you propose we get the money for this apartment Caity? It's illegal to work here until you're at least sixteen and in case you haven't noticed we're only fifteen. And we have school which means I'd have to get a night job and then who would protect you?" he saw the roll of her eyes and the wheels turning in his head.

"We could do jobs for people. Mowing lawns, babysitting, shopping whatever it takes to get some credits. I can't live here anymore, it's way too annoying. Or maybe...."she stopped, seemed to think about it and decide it wasn't worth mentioning.

"Maybe what?" he was curious now and like all good brothers would annoy her until he found out what she was thinking.

"You're going to think I'm crazy." he already knew she was crazy so neither of them saw the point in her stalling. "Maybe we could live at the Skywalkers'." he stared at her for a moment, going through the pros and cons of that suggestion in his head. "I mean it wouldn't be like charity. We could do jobs for them and that could be our rent. It's a stupid idea but I-" he raised his hand, shook his head. It wasn't stupid. Crazy but not stupid. They could live there and pay off their rent in jobs for about a year until they were old enough to get actual jobs and then they could buy themselves an appartment. It was good.

"That's not such a bad idea. Come on, let's go. We can talk to Luke and Leia about it when we get to school." she sent him a happy smile and walked with him to the speeder he had managed to buy. Caitlyn always admired the scenery as they sped through the streets of Naboo. There was lush foliage, a brilliant blue sky and equally blue water and people of all shapes, sizes and cultures. She loved to watch them move and talk to each other, forming bonds and relationships that could either strengthen or die.

Some people were easy to get along with, easy to like, easy to love. But with that love came fear, trust, betrayal, hurt, heartbreak and death. Anyone who could touch you could hurt you or heal you and anyone who could reach your heart enough to make you love them could either love you back or leave you alone with unrequited love. Caitlyn knew she was lucky to find someone who took her as she was, comforted her when she broke down, understood her need to trust someone and would never leave her side. And the best and most terrifying part was that she understood him too. How he didn't know what it was like to lose someone and that someone could never be her or he would never love again, how he felt everything so deeply that it was either love or hate no like in between, how he wanted to prove himself to everyone that just because he was the son of Anakin Skywalker didn't mean he got things easy or didn't have to work for his grades because he did. He worked hard at everything. He became obsessive about it and he needed someone to make him take a break from his obsession every once in a while. She could be that someone.

"Hey Caity." she smiled. Her whole face lit up right to her blue eyes. Just the sound of his voice could do that to her. How did she love him so much already?

"Hey. We have something to ask you guys." Luke took her hand as Han planted a kiss on Leia's lips and the four of them strolled into school.

"Yes I'll marry you but you have to promise to give me about four babies." she laughed. How could something as terrifying as marriage and babies make her laugh?

"Be serious Luke. We had this idea this morning...well actually I did but whatever." Han shook his head and smiled at her before draping his arm around Leia's shoulders. "I was telling Han this morning that we couldn't really survive living on the ship so we were thinking about doing odd jobs for people and saving the money to buy an apartment but we can't work for another year so we were wondering if we could live with you. We wouldn't be there free or anything, we'd work for it, do cleaning and such but I thought it would be good for us, all of us." she looked between Leia and Luke hopefully and was relieved to see the huge smiles on their faces.

"That's the best idea anyone has ever had. We just have to ask mom and dad but they'll say yes. Mom is appalled by the idea of you two living on a ship anyway so this is awesome. And we have three extra rooms. That house is big." Leia pulled away from Han to hug Caitlyn and right then the four of them reached their lockers.

"Well, well if it isn't the happy couples. Tell me Luke, is it fun banging an orphan whore?" he heard Caitlyn take in a breath at Tymara's words and felt like slapping the dumbass blonde silly. Tymara came from a wealthy family who spoiled her senseless so she believed she could get everything she wanted. When she couldn't get it she took to insulting and hurting and instead of giving her leverage over them it just served to make them hate her guts and make her look immature and nonsensical. "Caitlyn, dear, that's a nice outfit. Did your mother pick it out for you? Oh, I'm sorry, I'm so forgetful sometimes."

"If I were as rich and spoiled as you and yet so unfulfilled, I'd feel the urge to make myself feel better by insulting others too. I may be an orphan but at least I know who I am and what I want out of life and it is definitely not designer shoes and outfits and whoring myself to whoever happens to pass by and look too hard. If you're finished I'd like to get some books out of my locker, that is if your royal highness doesn't mind." Caitlyn daintily stepped past Tymara to enter the combination on her locker. The blonde stared at her with fury and jealousy in her eyes and thought about starting something but decided against it. She could do better than having a fight with a stupid orphan bitch in a school hallway and Caitlyn Solo would definitely pay.

"Are you going to stand there with that pathetically enraged look on your face all day or are you going to move and go find your other plastic friends?" Leia's eyes were innocent and her tone light, as though she were asking a simple question instead of insulting the most popular girl in school. Tymara didn't even attempt to say anything, she just walked away and didn't once look back.

"Stupid blonde bimbo." Caitlyn muttered under her breath. "Just because her father practically owns Naboo and donates the Force knows how much money to this school doesn't mean she can go around spreading crap about people having sex or calling people whores. She needs to look in the damn mirror and check herself before she comes after me. Damn bitch doesn't know who the hell she's messing with."

"And this is why you do not get Caitlyn angry. She goes off on a bitch vent the first two times and then on the third time she does some serious damage to your face." Han patted his sister on the shoulder and offered her a smile. "You're smarter than letting the 'stupid blonde bimbo bitch' get to you. Don't worry about it, okay?" he gave her another smile before he got his books out of his bag and headed off to his class, leaving Leia, Luke and Caitlyn to walk to theirs.

"I'm sorry she called you that, and about what she said about your mother. Tymara has tried from the very beginning to get together with me. She once dragged me into a bathroom just before class, locked the door and proceded to strip and start kissing me." Caitlyn and Leia's heads snapped to him and their jaws dropped to the floor. "It's true. I'm opposed to hurting women but I had to get that crazy chick off of me so I pushed her and rushed out of the room. I saw Jamii going in after me and I really don't want to know what those two did in there so I don't contemplate it."

"She tried to get you to have sex with her by stripping in a bathroom at school and presenting herself to you?" Leia sounded horrified and slightly amused by that notion. Only a truly desperate person would do that.

"And she calls me a whore? If you look anywhere for the exact meaning of whore you will see Tymara Seriin. No one is that desperate and-" she stopped suddenly, held onto her head and her eyes glazed over. It had happened before, she had seen things, but it had never been this vivid. Images flew around her mind for about three seconds before the pounding in her head stopped and her eyes turned from ice blue to sunny summer skies.

"What just happened. Are you okay?" she cringed at Luke's frantic voice in her ear but the part of her that wasn't in pain was awed and grateful for his concern. It showed that he truly cared about her. "Caitlyn."

"I'm fine. It's happened before. You know like Uncle Ani having visions of the future in dreams? Well, it's sort of like that but I don't dream it I see it and I don't remember it until it's close to happening. It's somewhere in my subconscious but it will stay there until whatever is supposed to happen starts to happen." she sighed heavily, it was such a burden to know the future but not actually be able to change it because it wasn't revealed to her until it was set in motion and by then it was too late to change it.

"That is so weird." Leia said. Caitlyn just nodded and sighed. She absently patted her brunette curls and curled a strand around one finger, a habit she'd had since she was five years old. Luke smiled at her. He thought her cooky antics were adorable and they embodied who she was, innocent and yet traumatically mature;too mature for a fifteen year old but sometimes she slipped.

They entered the spacious classroom that smelled of pencil shavings and the sweat of students as the room had no fans only windows and the wind seldom blew in that part of Naboo. Caitlyn moved to her desk and for the first time she noticed the people around her. She'd been too closed off in her own bubble to pay much attention to anyone except Luke, Leia and her brother. The girl in front of her had long, black hair that fell flatly over her shoulders and glistened as though it was washed in sunlight. Her skin was a pale green and as she turned to stare back at Caitlyn she realized that her eyes were the most beautiful mix of colours she'd ever seen. Her irises were blue, green, pink, purple and mauve with burgundy pupils and surrounded by the palest colour she had ever seen; even more translucent than white. She wore a long-sleeved dull yellow shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and a black skirt that reached down to her knees. Her nails were long and curled and darker than night.

"Your vision will be revealed to you soon, charmed one. You will reach your full potential at the right time. Your passion for the ones you love may cause your death and save their lies but the future can always change. Trust in the Force and all the answers you seek will be revealed to you." her voice was raspy and horse and it sent goosebumps up and down Caitlyn's arms. She suddenly felt cold inside . The girl's eyes slowly turned from their strange opal colour to topaz and her eyeballs suddenly became white again. She seemed not to have known where she was for a moment but then her eyes focused and she smiled. When she spoke her voice sounded like tinkling glass instead of rasping. "Hi. I'm Adalgisa Kaio. It's weird to be introducing myself to you for the first time even though we've been in the same class for two months."

"D-did you just...umm..." she looked confused for a moment and then her eyes lit up with understanding. The smile on her face was instantly replaced by a grimace and then a sheepishly apologetic grin.

"Did I scare you or freak you out? I'm really sorry if I did. The Force takes over and I become this freakish psychic fortune teller. It freaks me out but I can't control it. I hope I didn't tell you that you were going to die or anything equally weird." Caitlyn shook her head dumbly, not sure if she could speak. She'd always thought that her powers could never be rivalled in the freaky department but apparently Adalgisa had that down.

"I-I'm fine...it was just extremely disconcerting to hear that." Adalgisa gave her the sheepish smile again before turning her head as the instructor walked into the room. The tall, lanky, yellow skinned Tattooine native reminded her of her father in only one way: they both had an unfounded passion for astrology. Her father used to spend hours staring up at the sky trying to find out all he could about the star system and the other galaxies.

"Good morning students." Caitlyn returned the greeting along with the rest of the class but as the teacher began his lecture the only thing she could think about was the words of the seer in front of her. She'd heard stories about them, ones so powerful with the Force that they knew everything about everyone. Adalgisa was young so she didn't exactly know how to harness her powers but with time and schooling she would become a most powerful entity.

"What are you thinking about?" Luke hadn't heard the quiet conversation between Adalgisa and Caitlyn since he'd been talking to one of his friends. Like Caitlyn he'd neglected everyone just to be with her and it was time he found the balance between love and friendship. He still smiled everytime he thought of how much he loved her.

"I'll tell you about it later okay?" he raised one blonde eyebrow at her but nodded and turned back to the teacher, keeping his hand on her knee. They both got lost in their own worlds. Caitlyn absently doodled on her page as she tried to remember what she had seen. Just as she thought she could dredge up the images the bell rang, shattering her concentration. She sighed and looked down at her page. What she saw almost made her heart stop. She'd drawn her godparents' house and gardens except that instead of the bright happiness she was used to there was complete destruction. The sky surrounding the house was dark grey and low angry clouds surrounded it. The left half of the house was in complete ruins and laid crumpled while the piece of the house that was still standing had no roof and was just a wall of bricks. The beautiful lawns and flowers she loved so much were burned to a crisp and the lake's water was no longer clear blue but a murky mix between green and brown. Her breath came in quick shallow gasps as she surveyed her drawing. Her vision had been the death of them all.

"Caitlyn?" Adalgisa and Leia both said at the same time. They looked at each other and then back at Caitlyn who was clutching her chest in a vain effort to calm the frantic aching of her heart. She felt woozy and nauseous and her head felt like someone was pounding a nail into it.

"Baby?" not even his voice could reach her. It just made her hurt more. His loving, husky, concerned voice. She'd never hear it again. He'd die and leave her all alone without him. Just like her parents had. Everywhere she went death followed her. "Caitlyn don't do this to me." she could hardly hear him but she struggled to hold on to his voice. She loved him so much.

"L-Luke." his hand was on her face now and he was kneeling in front of her, making her look into his eyes. They were so worried, dark blue now instead of the clear beautiful blue she knew. "I-"

"Shh." he stood and placed a kiss on her forehead before he lifted her and cradled her to his chest, carrying her to his speeder while Leia went to get Han.

"Bring Adalgisa." she managed to whisper, her heart fracturing into tiny pieces every single time she remembered what she'd seen. "Bring Ada."

"Okay, okay." he turned to the frightened girl who had followed him outside and she jumped into the speeder just as Leia and Han ran up to them. Without a word Han jumped into the driver's seat while Leia jumped in next to him and Adalgisa ,Luke and Caitlyn sat in the back. Han sped through the streets of Naboo until they reached the house. Some of the heartache ebbed away as she saw that it was still standing.

"We're here baby. Everything is fine." he was whispering in her ear and sending chills all over her. Even in the most horrible situations the effect he had on her would never change. He made her feel hot and cold at the same time.

"Uncle Ani." she couldn't form full sentences yet. Couldn't explain what was happening to them. She needed her godfather there to tell her it would be okay. That their visions didn't always come true and that the future wasn't set in stone. She needed to know that she could change this because if she couldn't change it there was nothing left for her. "Please."

"Leia, get dad on the comm. link." he carried Caitlyn to the door and Leia handed Han the key to unlock it. Adalgisa stayed behind, not knowing what to do. She felt guilty, like somehow all of this was her fault.

"Come on, Addie." Leia prompted as she gently shoved Adalgisa inside and closed the door. Luke gently place Caitlyn on the sofa and moved away from her only to have her whimper and start hyperventiliating again.

"D-Don't leave me alone. Please." Luke exchanged a scared glance with Han and they both went to her, Han holding her hand while she sat on Luke's lap. "I'm sorry. I'm such a freak. You can-"

"Caitlyn, stop talking. Leia, is dad coming soon?" she nodded and came to sit in front of Caitlyn and hold onto her other hand. Adalgisa watched them from across the room. They were family, loving, caring and nothing could separate them or change their love for each other.

"Ada." the topaz eyed girl carefully made her way over to Caitlyn, who pulled her hand away from Leia to reach for her. As soon as she touched her both their eyes turned colour, Caitlyn's to ice blue and Adalgisa's to opal.

_"We have to leave, now!" her voice held a desperate edge caused by her fear. She needed to keep them alive, even if it meant she wouldn't be there anymore. She looked around at her family. Her brother, her sister and the love of her life, her adoptive parents and one of the best friends she could have ever hoped for. "Go."_

_"I am not leaving you here." Luke held on to her hands and stared deeply into her eyes. This was it. She was going to have to hurt him so that he would go. It was the only way to save him._

_"Yes, you are. You don't have a reason to stay. I don't want you here." her eyes turned cold and her face held no emotion. His eyes searched her face. "I have to do this alone and I don't need to have to worry about you. That would be a huge mistake, even huger than leading you on like this in the first place. Go away." she saw when the love in his face changed to denial and pain while Leia's eyes narrowed on her._

_"But I- we...I love you Caity." she knew he did and that was what hurt the most because she loved him too, enough to break his heart so she could save him._

_"I know. I'm sorry." her face didn't change, didn't soften in any way and her eyes retained their iciness. His heart clenched and he stepped away from her. Anakin stared at her and saw the lie in her eyes. He slowly walked over to her and pulled her away from them while Leia wrapped her arms around her brother while he shook in her arms._

_"You don't have to do this to him. He would do anything you asked of him." she shook her head._

_"Not this. He won't leave me here to die. I have to make him hate me, I need to save him." they spoke so quietly that it was hard for anyone to hear what they were saying but Luke was so attuned to her that he could hear her thoughts and words with only a little effort. She forgot to mask her thoughts and Luke saw that all she could think about was saving him._

_"Stop it." he said and she turned to him, her face once again the stone mask but he saw through it this time. "I know you want to protect me but do you think I'll feel better if you die saving me and I think you never loved me in the first place? I need you." she gave it up then and her eyes filled with tears._

_"I'm so sorry." he pulled her into his arms but she pushed him away and looked up into his eyes. "She wants me, that's why she's doing this. She's trying to get to me and I will not let her hurt you. Please, I love you, all of you, I need you to let me face her on my own. She's my mother."_

_"No mother hurts her child like this." Padme scoffed, walking over to place her hand on her goddaughter's cheek. "Taloona Solo was your mother, Caitlyn. This isn't her."_

_"She's not thinking straight, Aunt Padme but it is her. I can't believe she's alive. I have to save her too, I can't let her go twice. Palpatine saved her and now she thinks she owes it to him to convert me to the dark side. She was your best friend. Don't you want me to at least try?" Padme sighed. Of course she wanted her to try but not at the expense of her life._

_"We're running out of time." Adalgisa stepped toward them along with Han who was uncharacteristically silent. "None of us are going to leave you here. If you're going to fight her, we all fight her. We will not let you kill yourself to save her or us."_

_"And I will not let you all die because of me." a loud noise was heard outside of the basement and Caitlyn's head whipped around._

_"Okay, that's it. There is something wrong with your head Caitlyn. Do you honestly think you can make anyone here leave, especially me and Luke?" Han's voice was irritated and Caitlyn turned to him._

_"This isn't up for debate. The only way is to-" the noise got louder and the door came crashing down. There stood Taloona Solo in all her beauty with a devious grin on her face. _

_"Hello Caitlyn. I see you brought your friends." the grin turned into a sinister smirk and as her mother pulled out her brilliant red lightsaber Caitlyn knew that they were doomed..._

"No." the word was merely a breath but as her willpower came back it became a full blown scream. "NO! NO, NO NO!"

"What? What is it? What did you two see?" the voice made them all turn and there stood Anakin with a grim, worried expression on his face.

"My bag." she'd gone back to two word sentences. The only time she'd said more than that was when she'd asked Luke not to leave her. Adalgisa stood up, slightly dazed and completely horrified, and stepped over to the dining room table where she had placed it that afternoon. She carried it to Caitlyn, who instantly reached into it to pull out her notebook and turn it to the page she'd doodled on that morning.

"Holy crap." Leia's eyes bugged out as they all pored over the drawing. It was total demolition.

"Our house." incredulity cloaked Luke's voice while Anakin just stared with a perplexed expression on his face. Caitlyn was most worried about his opinion. It was true that she put him on the highest pedestal but how could she not? He was the fabled 'Chosen One', a living legend, a god walking among mortals. He'd battled against ultimate demise by a man who had been his friend and he'd over come it. He was born of the Force itself.

"You drew this consciously?" he looked across at her and she felt nervous and stupid under his scrutiny.

"Umm...no. I-" she was uncomfortable, he could sense it but he needed to know the answer to this. It could mean the difference between life and death for them all. If she'd drawn it unconsciously then she was seeing the future but if she'd drawn it consciously, well that would mean she was a sith plotting to kill them all. "I was trying to pick images out of my brain because of something Adalgisa said. She's a seer. I'd had a vision or something when we were walking down the hall and she told me it would be revealed to me and that it could cause my death while it saved your lives so I was trying to see what it was and I was just doodling on the page. When the bell rang I lost my concentration so I looked down at the page. I expected it to be lines and scribbles but I saw....this."

"She was hyperventilating and she almost fainted. She only answered people in one or two words. She couldn't have been faking that and I don't appreciate you thinking she was." Luke looked squarely at his father as he spoke and Caitlyn's eyes widened as she took in his words.

"You...you thought...you thought I faked that? You thought I sat there and purposely drew out the destruction of a place I fell in love with when I first saw it? He really screwed you didn't he? Now you're so jaded you can't even trust a fifteen year old." there was no disgust in her voice like Anakin had expected only pity and to him that was even worse. He didn't need anyone's pity, he prided himself on being strong.

"Look, I'm sorry but I have to make sure that I protect my family." that wasn't enough of an explanation for her or for Luke and he stepped closer to his father, only to his shoulder but strong enough to hold his ground agaisnt him.

"You let her into our home, you love her as much as you love Leia and she's my first love and something as small as a vision extinguishes your faith in her and your only explanation is that you have to protect us? She was shaking, dad. Not just shivering, or trembling, shaking like she was having a seizure. Her eyes were clouded over, she couldn't breathe. I thought she was going to die right there in front of me. She didn't fake that." all Anakin could do was sigh and nodd. Palpatine had really screwed him. He'd trusted him with his life, he'd been as close to him as Obi-Wan was but he'd been a Sith in disguise plotting to kill them all. He'd had no choice but to kill him and it had left him scarred.

"People, I'm really sorry to break this up but we need to talk about that vision we just had. It's not something I'm okay with as it involves all of us getting killed." Adalgisa's words brought them all back to the matter at hand and Anakin made a sound between choking and growling.

"You saw that we're all going to die?" Leia asked, fear biting at her. "Why didn't you tell us that before? What happened? Who killed us?" a deep sorrow and pain flashed across Caitlyn's face and she looked down, tears shining in her eyes. Adalgisa, understanding her pain, placed an arm around her comfortingly.

"I'm so sorry, Caitlyn." she said quietly.

"Caitlyn, who was it that killed us?" Han asked, instinctively knowing he wasn't going to like the answer. Her next words shocked them all and they could feel the tension like a physical force.

"The person that killed us was....Taloona Solo. My mother."


	5. Gone

Chapter 5: Gone

"What?" Han couldn't describe the feeling he had in his chest. It was more potent and devastating than pain could ever be. It felt like his heart was breaking into tiny, little fragments. No one could live through this kind of destruction. He was surprised he had even been able to speak. The shock of his sister's words overwhelmed him. It couldn't be true. Her vision was wrong. Their mother was dead and if she were alive the last thing she would do was kill them. She was too gentle. She loved them unconditionally. He staggered into a chair as his fractured heart pounded at the speed of light and his breathing became shallow. He was an exact replica of his sister that morning.

"I'm so sorry, big brother. I didn't want to tell you. I don't even want to believe it but I saw it. I saw her." she walked over to him and sat beside him, pulling his head to her lap and stroking his mass of brown hair. How could she have hurt him like this? She should have lied, she should have shielded him. He'd loved their mother. She was his idol, the person he looked up to.

"But why? Why would mama do that? She loves us." his voice was a hurt whisper and Caitlyn felt him trembling in her arms. She looked at Leia who came over to them, kneeling before Han as she had with Caitlyn but instead of holding his hand she held his chiseled face delicately and turned it towards hers so she could look into his eyes. He drew strength from her and his trembling ceased.

"Taloona was saved by Darth Sideous, or his other apprentice actually. She feels like she owes him her life and is completely loyal to him. She's turned to the dark side and it has clouded her judgement. She will be awakened as if from slumber when she realizes that you are within her reach and she will have to choose between eternal debt to the evil man who saved her life or the children she bore and loved." Adalgisa was once again a seer, an oracle. She sighed heavily at the burden she had to bear. It was hell to know several possible outcomes of someone's future and have no control over which they chose.

"This is not good." Anakin had to decide what he was going to do. What he wanted was to uproot his family and leave Caitlyn, Adalgisa and Han to face Taloona but it would break his children's hearts and his wife would never forgive him. Taloona had been her friend; their friend and if there was some way to save her from the dark side of the force then he would try. He sat in a chair to think over the situation. Luke sat far away from them all, watching them. He observed Adalgisa's shyness and hesitation as she tried to decide if to stay away from them or to join Caitlyn, Han and Leia on the sofa. She was unsure of where she fit in and he wished to reach out to her and tell her she was their friend now. His eyes then rested on his sister. He'd never been able to deny how beautiful Leia was but he saw that Han worshipped her with his eyes and he knew his sister had found someone who would make her happy, that was if they didn't all die. Leia and Han were comforting each other and his eyes moved to Caitlyn, who was watching him. Her eyes dropped when he looked at her and he felt something strange in the air around them. He wanted to tell her it would be okay but just as he stood to reach for her there was a knock on the door. Luke exchanged a worried glance with his father and they both walked hesitantly to the door, ready to defend themselves. What they saw had them sighing with relief.

"How many blasted times must I tell you to answer the comm. link Anakin?" the tall, bearded brunette man at the door asked with both annoyance and amusment twinkling in his brown eyes. Anakin reached out and hugged his former master and Obi-Wan laughed, returning the hug.

"You have impeccable timing, Master. We've got something big on our hands." Anakin led Obi-Wan into the living room while Luke shut and bolted the door behind them. Obi-Wan's brow creased as he saw the group of teenagers huddled together on the sofa. He recognized Leia but the other three he'd never met before. Caitlyn looked across and her eyes widened as she saw yet another legendary Jedi, Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. He'd been Anakin's trainer but more like a brother to the Chosen One and Caitlyn could see that the bond hadn't been severed with Anakin's expulsion or the distance between Coruscant and Naboo.

"Do I want to know what's going on, Anakin?" the accent that would have been considered British on that tiny planet called Earth that she'd learned about in Geography intrigued her. She felt as though she'd heard it before but that was impossible. When would she have ever met Obi-Wan Kenobi?

"I'll let Caitlyn and Adalgisa explain it to you. Adalgisa has the powers of a seer." Ada could tell that Master Kenobi was impressed and pink highlighted her pale green cheeks. It was hard not to feel humble in the presence of not one but two legendary Jedi.

"Hello young ones. You are Adalgisa, I presume?" he asked as he saw the blushing girl and she nodded mutely, biting her bottom lip. He turned to the girl that was staring at him in awe out of a familiar pair of cerulean eyes.

"Bloody hell." he said, which caused the girl's forehead to crinkle in puzzlement. "You're Taloona's daughter."

"So everyone knows me then. My mother was very popular." the amusement and sadness in her voice alerted him to a sense of grief about her. "My mother died last year as did my father...or so I thought. Apparently that rank bastard that you people trusted so much sent his apprentice to save her and she's turned to the dark side. Of course now I have that horrible fact to add to my pile of guilt."

"Would you stop it? It was not your fault. Even if you hadn't lit the candles something else would have happened to make them die. What's supposed to happen happens and no amount of blame, guilt or wishing can change it. Stop letting guilt eat you alive." from the fierce tone of Luke's voice Obi-Wan could tell that this was an argument they had regularly. Caitlyn sighed, obviously to exhausted to argue with them.

"Could we get back to the fact that my mother is now a Sith hell bent on killing us all?" she winced as she said the sentence as did the boy sitting next to her, and they squeezed each other's hands, seeming to draw comfort from that simple action. "In our vision we saw me trying to get all of you to leave and you stupid, loving people wouldn't listen to me and let me face off with her. I'd prefer if only one of us was slaughtered instead of all of you."

"You tried to get us to do what?" Leia's voice was sharp with anger and indignation. "How dare you even think that you could persuade us to leave you to your death? You selfless nutcase. Altruism is a good quality but not when it gets you killed."

"I don't have enough strength to argue with you." she said wearily, rubbing at her temples.

"And the Force be praised for that tiny mercy." Luke's voice was dripping with the same barely controlled rage as his sister's but somehow his was more furious.

'He loves her.' Obi-Wan's quick mind deduced and he barely hid a rueful smile. 'Like father like son.'

"You're entirely too lucky that I'm in love with you or I'd kick your ass. Anyway, my mother busted in on us while I was trying to get you masochistic people to leave and she butchered us all and when I say butchered I mean butchered." she shuddered at the memory of her mother cutting her up like a side of beef and felt tears prick at her eyes but she refused to let them fall. She would not cry for this evil shell. She only cried for her mother.

"That's only one outcome though. There are several, the best one being that Caitlyn was able to reach out to the good side of her mother and bring her back but then that leads to Taloona facing off with Palpatine's other apprentice which ends up with the apprentice killing her and then Caitlyn killing him." everyone hated that alternative but all the others that Adalgisa could see were too gruesome for her to get her voice box to say so they sighed in defeat, trying to think up some way to stop the apprentice killing Taloona part.

"I'm home!" Padme's cheerful voice was a deep contrast to the gloomy setting of the comfortably furnished and painted sitting room and she noticed the tense atmosphere instantly. "What happened?"

"God, do I have to go through either saying or hearing that horrible story again? Someone tell aunt Padme because I'm not doing it and I'm not listening to it. I have it stuck in my head on replay anyway I don't need to hear it again. I don't even want to think about it." she rose to her feet and stomped into Luke's room and the shocked boy followed her.

"What is going on?" now Padme was intrigued and just a little-okay maybe not a little- scared.

"Umm....Senator Amidala?" she was so used to the name that she looked to the direction from which the tiny, tired voice came and saw a pale green, topaz eyed teenager she'd never met before. "My name is Adalgisa Kaio. My mother was Senator Deeriah Kaio, she left the Senate two years after you did."

"You're Dee's daughter? But you look absolutely nothing like her." it was a very rude exclamation but Padme had no time for propriety. She just wanted to know what had upset her household.

"I know but that's not the point here." the girl was brisk and to the point, and she didn't like her comment but chose to ignore it. "This is something Caitlyn unconsciously drew today in class when she was trying to remember a vision she'd had earlier in the day. I think it would help you understand if you looked at it." Padme hesitantly took the crumpled paper from the partially irritated girl and let her eyes wander over it. Everyone saw when the shock and pain engulfed her and Han, like his sister, couldn't take it anymore and left the room.

"This is our house. Why would Caitlyn draw this? Is she Sith?" Leia's hiss made Padme jump and she looked over at her daughter who was staring at her angrily.

"Don't you fucking dare blame her! None of this is her fault, she wasn't even paying attention to what she was drawing. Because you short sighted idiots didn't see that evil asshole for the Sith that he was, Caitlyn has to deal with the vision she has in her head of her mother cutting her and everyone she loves to pieces. Imagine having to see that in your head every waking moment, dreaming about it every night. Don't you dare look down your judgemental nose and blame her because I am not standing for it." everyone was overreacting today, it seemed. Padme was overwhelmed by the force of her daughter's anger and that anger was added to by Anakin's restrained one.

"Do not speak to your mother like that. I understand that you are upset and that you are tired of people blaming Caitlyn for something that is not her fault but this woman is still your mother and you always show her respect." Anakin's voice was strangely calm and neither his wife nor his Master had been expecting that. They'd expected him to be angry, to yell and rage. This calm reasoning from one usually very passionate was beyond their comprehension.

"I'm sorry, Mama." Padme could only nod her head at her only daughter, her beautiful daughter who studiously kept all the passionate emotions she had inherited from her father locked inside her. They'd all known that Luke had his father's temper and ability to love unconditionally, but it was Leia who had his burning fire and she kept it hidden away. "Daddy blamed her at first too and you doing it set me off. How could either of you even think that about her? She's one of the purest people to walk on this planet. She doesn't hurt anyone, especially not people she loves. I don't usually let my anger get the better of me like that but I couldn't just sit back and let the two of you blame her. None of this is her fault. It's worse for her."

"I apologize. Forgive me, I didn't mean to upset anyone more. Could someone please explain to me exactly what happened?" as both Adalgisa and Leia related the story from the time Caitlyn had seen the vision in the hallway to the moment she and Adalgisa had had a double vision, Padme began to feel the doom and dread everyone else had. How could this happen?

"So, you see, it isn't Caitlyn's fault even though she feels that way. She thinks that if she had not lit the candles that set their house on Corellia on fire in the first place, none of this would be happening but I do not agree. Fate has a funny way of screwing with people's lives. If she hadn't lit the candles, something else would have happened. As long as something is meant to happen, nothing can change it, so it is pointless to blame oneself or anyone else for something that was decided long ago." Adalgisa always hated it when she went into seer mode. She spoke so perfectly and articulately that when she snapped back into normalcy she had a strong urge to head to the slums and use dialect and curse. Slang was a blessing.

"I understand what you're saying. Can you see any other positive outcomes besides the apprentice killing Taloona and Caitlyn killing the apprentice? And if it isn't too much to ask, could you try to see who this apprentice is?" Obi-Wan was sitting at the kitchen counter, one of Padme's famous cupcakes in one hand and a glass of straight Corellian scotch and Tatooine rum in the other. He didn't usually drink but desperate measures were used in desperate times...or something along those lines.

"I could try but I'd probably pass out from the effort. When I try to see things that the Force doesn't want revealed I get a migraine then I get knocked out. It's annoying so I don't try it. I really wish I could help more but...I can't." all Obi-Wan did was nodd his head. Who could it possibly be?

* * *

"I'm sorry I upset you." Caitlyn sat on Luke's mahogany chair at his oak desk with her elbow propped on the desk and her face rested on her hand. He looked at her and she saw it then. At first she'd thought it was only anger he felt but she saw horror and pain in those blue eyes...and it made her want to weep. He stood with his back resting on the closed door, just staring at her, not uttering a single word.

"You did upset me." the sentence was too soft, and too calm, for her not to get suspicious. Luke was never calm when it came to her safety. He must be really angry. "How could you even think like that? How could you think about leaving me to face life without you? I can't lose you, Caitlyn. I just...I couldn't, I-" she stood then and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning her head on his chest while he rested his chin on her hair.

"I know. I know, and I'm sorry. I just...I didn't want her to hurt you. How could I live without you, any of you?" she pulled back, still keeping her arms around his waist, and looked up into his eyes. "Han is the only blood family I have left. Do you think I'd want to put him in danger? Leia's my sister for all intents and purposes, I couldn't let her die. Uncle Ani and Aunt Padme have become my surrogate parents in just two months. I'm not letting anything happen to them and you? I love you Luke. Always and forever and I would do anything to stop you from getting hurt. So can you really blame me?"

"I know you love us, Cait and we love you too. That's why we won't ever let you face her on your own. Somehow, we're going to figure this out, without anyone dying." she pulled back and looked up into his blue eyes. She envied the innocence and optimism she saw there. Facing life without her parents hadn't left her cynical but it had made her realize that life didn't always work out the way you wanted it to.

"How, Luke? How can you tell me that we're going to figure this out? How do you know we're not all going to die? How?" he pulled her back into his chest, wishing he knew how to comfort her, how to make everything better. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I know you're upset but we have to believe this is going to be okay or what do we have?" she pulled away from him and spread out on his bed, a helpless sigh escaping her lips. Why was this happening to her; to them? Hadn't she and Han been through enough? Fate had snatched their mother, the woman who made their lives worth living every day, and their father, who was always a joy to be around; playful and funloving, and left them heartbroken. They'd moved away from the painful death and the bittersweet memories and had found a home, family...love and now it was all going to be taken away again by the one person they expected to love them through everything. Her mama was going to butcher her. She just couldn't get that thought out of her head. "Caitlyn, say something."

"What do you want me to say, Luke? Do you want me to tell you just exactly how much I hate myself right now? I thought she was dead! I thought I'd never see her again! And the worst part of it all was that it was all my stupid fault. How freaking hard is it to remember lit candles? And why in hell didn't they burn out they were there for two flippin' hours! You don't get it! You'll never get it and now I'm going to have the death of the love of my life on my hands too." he walked over to the bed and lay next to her, pulling her into his arms and letting her sob into his chest.

"Even if this doesn't end well...we'll still be together, okay? I promise you, I will never ever leave you and I've never made a promise I couldn't keep." she nodded into his chest and looked up at him. He pulled his right hand from around her waist and wiped his tears away before leaning down and kissing her. She latched onto him with such ferocity that he had to pull away to take a breath but she just pulled him back and kissed him hard again. When they pulled away they were both panting heavily. He looked down into her eyes and saw passion the likes of which he'd never known.

"Make love to me, Luke." she said in a whisper and his eyes widened. He shook his head and she looked at him with such fire that he thought he was going to catch hell. "I don't understand you. I thought you wanted me."

"I do. God, I do, I want you so bad." he sighed and looked away. "But I want you to want me because you love me, not because you're afraid we'll never get the chance otherwise."

"Look at me, Luke." he slowly turned his gaze back to her and waited for her reaction. "I love you. You know I do. And I want you. I always have but I was afraid. I'm not anymore, I know you'd never hurt me. This isn't about the crisis that's happening or because we'll never get another chance. I want you to make love to me. Please?"

"I love you Caity." he said and she smiled and kissed him with all the passion of a young lover. Clothes melted and soon they were joined in love...

* * *

"I love you." Leia jumped when she heard her boyfriend's voice and when her mind fully processed what he'd said her mouth dropped open and she looked over at him in shock. He couldn't help but smile at her reaction but he felt a tiny bit disappointed too. But he wouldn't rush her into returning his love. He'd known he loved her almost since the day he'd met her. He'd never been a sentimental person or one to believe in love at first sight but he knew he couldn't live without Leia and wasn't that really what love was all about? Wanting the person to be happy and safe and never wanting to let them go?

"What?" she couldn't believe what she'd just heard and she had a hard time grasping it. Had he just told her he loved her? Where had that come from? Was he afraid he was going to lose her or something or did he really mean it? 'Please God let him mean it.' she thought. He walked over to her, grasped her hand and pulled her with him out onto the balcony. They sat on one of the benches and faced each other.

"I know I don't show you how I feel most of the time and I don't act overly attentive and protective like your brother does with my sister. But I can't imagine my world without you and the thought that we could all die soon kills me. I had to tell you. I've known for a long time, almost since we came here and I met you. When I first saw you the first thing that ran through my head was that I'd never seen anyone more beautiful. I love you Leia and I'd do anything for you. I just wanted you to know that." he stared into her eyes and as she thought about how she felt about him, she realized that she felt exactly the same way. Tears came to her eyes and spilled over onto her cheeks. She saw the horrified look on Han's face and smiled. "Don't cry, Leia."

"I love you too, Han. I love how protective you are of your sister, and how loyal you are. I love that you're a rebel, that you don't care about being polite and you're not afraid to say what you think. But most of all I love that you take care of me, even if you don't realize you do. I love you Han." the relieved smile on his face made her cry more and he instantly frowned and wiped them away before pulling her into his lap and holding her tight.

"Why are you crying?" he asked in exasperation. Wasn't this supposed to make her happy? "If you're scared that we'll all die or something, you know that we'll find some way out of this. And if we don't I'll do everything I can to protect you."

"I'm crying because you make me happy you big idiot." she whispered and kissed his cheek. He smiled and shook his head. Women were confusing. He'd never understand them. "I never thought I'd get here this early. I mean, I've grown up with my parents being in love and not making any pretenses about it. I've always wanted what they had but I thought I'd have to wait forever for the right guy for me. But I didn't have to wait. The Force gave me you."

"I am the luckiest guy in the galaxy." he said and she giggled and sighed happily when he leaned down and kissed her. Her life was in turmoil but she had a tiny ray of hope. She had love and in that moment that was all that mattered to her.

* * *

Adalgisa stole her way outside to look around the plush, manicured gardens of the Skywalker house. She'd always hated her gift of sight. Now it put her in a position where her future was most likely death. Why had she been cursed like this? What had she ever done to deserve being stuck with this life? All she'd ever done was be born. Why was it so hard for everyone to just leave her alone. She always saw how everyone's life was going to turn out...except when it involved her. She wasn't going to let the Skywalkers use her as a tool to get out of a mess all their own. She had nothing to do with this. She had no connection to them, nothing at all to do with them. God, how she hated this.

They all had family, love, happiness. What did she have? A workaholic mother who only noticed her when she wanted her to do something for her and an acholic father that had tried more than once to get his _daughter _into his bed. How incestuous and disgusting was that? She'd kill to be Caitlyn Solo; to have parents who'd loved her even if they did die and leave her with only her brother or to have someone who loved her and wanted to be with her like Luke did for Caitlyn. Why was she the only one branded a freak and left out in the cold? She'd figure a way out of this for herself. They didn't need her and she sure as hell didn't need them.

* * *

"Wake up, sleepy heads. We have to talk about what we're going to do about Caitlyn's..." Anakin stopped short as he opened his son's bedroom door and saw him and his goddaughter lying naked together on the bed. His jaw dropped and his first thought was that he did not need to see that and his second was that he was going to kill them both. "Oh Force." he made his way over to the bed and pushed his son out of it. Luke groaned and stared up at his father groggily.

"What the hell?" he said, his voice husky from sleepiness. Then realization came to him and his eyes widened. "Shit. Dad-"

"What's going on?" Caitlyn's voice was a soft whisper and she pulled the sheets up to cover her body even before she realized that her godfather was standing there. "Babe why...oh shit."

"Yeah that's what you two are in. Deep, deep piles of shit. Want to explain to me why my fifteen year old son and goddaughter are lying naked in bed together?" Anakin's voice was harsh and cold with fury and Caitlyn blushed at his question while Luke sniggered.

"You should know why, dad. You and mom are at it all the time." Caitlyn let out a little giggle and then immediately shut up when Anakin glared at her. "Come on dad, relax. It isn't like you were any older when you had-" his father held up a hand to cut him off and then sighed.

"I'm not going to get overly angry about this because you two are in love and crap like that. Just please get dressed before I go blind and if you plan to do this again, lock the damn door."

* * *

"How are they? Is Caitlyn okay?" Padme sounded worried and anxious and Anakin couldn't get the image he'd just seen out of his head. It made him want to get brainwashed just so he could forget about it. "Ani?"

"Oh trust me baby, they're fine." he sounded disgusted to her and she looked at him quizzically. "You do not want to know." she nodded and sighed. She'd always trusted his judgement, well most of the time.

"How about Han and Leia?" Anakin tensed. He hadn't checked on them. The thought of his baby girl having sex with that boy...oh damn it.

"I'll be back. You go check on Adalgisa and wake up Obi-Wan." she nodded and left the room with him following after her. They went off in different directions and as Anakin passed Luke's bedroom he heard a giggle and then a low moan. He grimaced and kept on walking to his daughter's room. He opened the door and let out a sigh of relief when he saw that she and Han were both fully dressed but cuddled together. "Hey you two, wake up."

Leia's eyes fluttered open and she looked over at her father with a tiny frown on her face. She pulled Han's hand from around her slim waist and sat up which caused her boyfriend to wake up too. He blinked a few times to clear his eyes and then looked up at Anakin. If looks could kill, his godfather would be writhing on the floor in serious pain.

"Daddy, what is it? You look like someone just gave you a life preserver in the middle of an ocean. Did something happen?" Anakin winced and shook his head. How could he explain to his daughter that he was relieved because she wasn't naked and doing the dirty with his godson?

"I really don't have the time, or the stomach to explain what happened. Just come on. We need to talk about this and sort it out." Leia nodded and stood up, pulling Han with her. She smiled at her dad as she passed him on her way out and then grinned when she saw Luke and Caitlyn. They were holding hands and they had stars in their eyes. She noticed that when she looked back at her dad he was looking at them with a mixture of disgust and amusement.

"Anakin!" they all jumped and turned toward Padme who was running towards them. "Obi-Wan...he needs help."

"What happened?" he asked and Padme grabbed his arm and pulled him towards Obi-Wan's room.

"His light saber got pushed through his shoulder. He's in pain, Ani." Anakin's quick footsteps echoed through the silent house and Caitlyn asked one fearful question.

"Where's Adalgisa?" Anakin stopped and turned around to look at his wife expectantly just as everyone else did.

"She's gone."


End file.
